Bioshock : What if
by mortimer012
Summary: What if Delta wasn't alone? what if there was someone helping him, what if there was a way for delta to have survived or would he have only met his demise at a sooner pace? UPDATE! "AY MY FEW READERS, THE CONTINUATION OF THIS BOOK HAS STARTED, I WILL POST THE NAME OF THE CONTINUATION WHEN IT STARTS"
1. Prologue

Subject Delta, prototype Big Daddy, superior human, powerful protector and a dead father, died in the worst way possible, being forced to shoot himself in front of his little sister, the girl he was forced to protect with life and limb, the little girl he saw not as his assignment but as his daughter, one of the last things he heard was her name, Eleanor.

The little sister delta protected had been freed from her mental conditioning, she hated him for a while but soon realized that her freedom came at a cost, she was free in mind but even that was a illusion, she was trapped by her own mother, experimented on for a long time, Eleanor came to realize that Delta, her hulking protector had shown her something in the few months they were together that her mother didn't in her whole life.

He showed her tender, loving care.

Ten years, ten years she planned, ten years she stretched her influence, it felt like eternity to the girl as she was preparing something that she begged and prayed for.

Now finally she is close, so close to achieving her goal, all she needed now was someone she could trust.

Eleanor sat in her prison of a room trying to think of someone but her answer walked pass the room saying hi.

She grabbed his attention and told him what she was doing all this time and asked him to help her, praying under her voice that it was the right thing to do.

When she was done the man stood up and looked into the distance, thinking.

"Please, you have to-" begged Eleanor before the man snapped at her.

"don't tell me what to do! I have lived long enough just doing as I was told, no more!"

She fell down on her knees and was about to start crying as the man slowly walked away.

"Besides, I'll do it, even if to just see the look on your mother's face."

Those words that the man had spoken before slipping into the shadows gave her hope.

For the first time in ten years Eleanor felt true joy and with it a mixture of fear and confusion as her mind filled with questions "_he would remember me? Would he recognize my voice? Would he even want me back?"_

A voice echoed over the intercom and her heart stood still, almost fearful of what will come next.

"Please father, wherever you are, if you can hear me, then, then please return to me." Whispered the girl as two shadows suddenly moved in the distance, she knew the shapes.

"please save me"


	2. finding the ashes

The man Eleanor had trusted with her secret had finally, after weeks of crawling through vents and using backdoors to other sections of rapture, found the remains of Delta.

The body was in a relatively good condition considering the environment, the man's first order of business was to find Delta's mask to keep the smell from killing him.

"Okay, find big smelly rotting corpse? Check." Taunted the man as he made sure not to breathe until Delta's suit was completely sealed shut.

When he was sure he had sealed the suit he heard something come from a nearby little sister vent.

A little girl exited the hole, he took a second to watch the unnervingly long ADAM extractor in her one hand, after he made sure that she was not intending to plunge that into Delta he looked into her face.

Her eyes glowed, it was an eerie glow that threw you off balance and her lips still had remnants of blood on it, fresh by the look of it.

"Hi, you mind helping?" asked the man, he didn't expect her to but he still tried.

"Eleanor sent me, she told me to give you this." Replied the girl as she handed him a bottle filled with a bright blue liquid and a piece of paper with writing on it.

He read the paper then took the bottle before thanking the little girl for giving it to him.

She looked away and clapped her hands as she heard a low, whale like sound before running of after it.

The man looked at Delta and then at the bottle in his hands.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" thought the man aloud as he put the bottle in a bag and put it over his shoulders.

"Okay, let's get you to a vita-chamber old chap." Said the man proudly before looking back at the Big Daddy suit.

The man punched a wall so hard he thought he heard his knuckles crack.

"At least I can drag you, or this might have been a terrible day." He joked as he grabbed Delta's boot and started to drag him away.

It was close to a day past as Delta's body finally reached a vita-chamber, the whole machine sparked to life as he and the man that got him there neared.

"Okay, bring the titanic to a vita-chamber? Check, now I'm going to rest, you don't mind do you?" asked the man as he sat down.

"Right, thought you won't."

An hour passed as the man recovered his strength and slept but when he woke up he spent the next three hours getting Delta's body inside the chamber.

"Okay, get the big guy inside? Check, now, let's use some of this magic elixir and get you back up and running again."

The man was able to find a syringe on Delta's suit and used it to extract some of the liquid in the bottle he had gotten from the little sister, when he was sure he had enough he injected it through one of Delta's I.V. ports.

"Get him juiced up on Eleanor's magic Elixir check, override panel, come here boy." Called the man as he started to call out like he was calling a dog.

When he found the panel at the back of the chamber he chuckled at first as he inputted the code on the scrap of paper from earlier.

A growing hum came from the chamber and he knew that it was the chamber building a charge.

When he reached the front the hum dissipated and delta was still unmoving.

The man turned around and almost cursed at his frustration when he saw a little sister.

"Hello there little one, what are you-" he said as he stopped in his tracks, there was something different about this sister, her stance was, off.

"Eleanor is watching, did it work? Is Daddy back?" asked the girl.

Immediately the man was uncomfortable and looked away, the girl started crying.

He listened and knew better, it wasn't the girl here with him that was crying, it was the one that was watching them, Eleanor was crying rivers.

He wanted her to stop, he wanted to comfort her, make her feel better and never be hurt again but the man knew better.

Anger overtook him as he realized that the one thing to give Eleanor peace was but a hair's length away.

The little sister stopped crying as the sound of lightning drowned her sobs away.

"forgive me Eleanor, please, but there is only one way." Shouted the man.

The little sister attacked him, tried to make him stop but the man only threw her aside without harming the child before continuing with more force.

They all heard it and the man stopped, what remained of Delta's body exploded inside the suit.

The little sister ran away, too soon to hear the slow build up of energy from the machine.

The machine discharged, a white flash of light before it opened and Delta fell out.

The man ran to him to try and hear any heartbeat.

"Okay, Bring Eleanor's dead over-powered daddy back to life? Check, better keep my distance, no idea what he's likely to do after all this time."

To his own surprise the man had made enough room between him and Delta to be able to run away if need be.

"I should go look for a little sister again."


	3. cold morning

Eleanor hadn't been able to sleep, ever since she saw through the eyes of the little sister what happened to Delta she was crying.

The man she had trusted with her hopes and her dreams had betrayed her, worse, he had ruined her hopes and her dreams.

She closed her eyes and tried to push it all out but all she could do was hear the sound that came from Delta's remains that exploded inside that tin suit. Her tears flowed again.

One of the little sisters was trying to cheer her up and get Eleanor to play with her but the little girl was failing miserably, Eleanor's sorrow had started to bring the mood of the little girl down as well.

A voice echoed in the back of her mind and the little sister suddenly stopped to look up.

"_Come on Eleanor, I know you can hear me, just look at me at least."_

The voice made her blood boil with rage and she was thinking of ignoring it but she knew she couldn't win a game of waiting, not now.

"_Hello? You know you can't ignore me forever Eleanor, I've never lost a game of patience before and I can wait till the end of time but I'm pretty sure that you can't plus I don't think tin man here is going to just let me."_

Eleanor shook her head and shut her eyes, when she opened them again it wasn't her own eyes she had opened.

Eleanor looked at the monster that had killed Delta, anger seethed out from the Little sister she was watching from.

"Alright, first my dear lady-" said the man before being interrupted.

"Show me what you wanted to then I never want to see your face ever again in my entire life!" screamed the girl, the bite in her voice made the man uneasy and even slightly fearful.

"Come on." He said as they went through hallways and alleys, just as they stopped at a door he told her one thing. "Don't try anything yet, he's not strong enough to wake up."

The girl in front of him looked away with hate; the man sighed then opened the door and let her in. What she saw made both Eleanor and the little sister stare him down with more rage than he thought possible.

Delta's armor was lying against a wall, she saw the scorch marks were still pretty fresh but she didn't see what was important and before she could the girl ran off.

The man swore under his breath but a noise grabbed his attention. Delta was starting to wake up.

"Okay let's hope he's in a talkative mood" said the man aloud as he remembered what Eleanor and Sofia had told him of how Delta died. "Never mind." He said as he made sure there was ample space between him and the bulky behemoth.

* * *

Eleanor had let go of the little sister she was controlling and was pacing in the chamber she had, her anger knew no boundaries as the air itself crackled with energy. "I swear that if I ever see that man in my life again I will rip him piece by piece!"

Just as she had finished her sentence a pair of shadows shifted in the distance and her room opened.

"Not today, NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!" She shouted, running out and causing chaos in it's finest form possible.

Eleanor had fought long and hard but even with her rage fueling every attack she made, even she was subdued after considerable effort.


	4. a trick or two (or more)

_"DADDY!-"_

Delta stirred from his slumber as he heard a gunshot, the voice of his little sister, repeating over and over, until the gunshot drowned out all other noise and he woke up. His body ached all over and the pain in his skull was no exception to the agony, he tried to voice his discomfort but only brought forth whale-like moans.

A voice asked him if he was okay, Delta's vision was still slightly blurred but was being focused quickly; he saw a man and grabbed for the drill in his holster.

The man cursed for having left the Big Daddy's weapon on him before he prepared to dodge and dodge he did, despite Delta's blurry vision and bulky size he was able to attack the man with great prowess and tenacity.

Despite the large armor he was wearing Delta had no difficulty in maneuvering himself as well as the drill, some might even say that he moved like there wasn't anything on him. The man he attacked tried to reason with him but Delta was so focused on killing him, the rage he felt and the sick disgust at himself for having died, failing to protect his little one.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU CAN FIND ELEANOR!" screamed the man as a last resort before Delta could bore the drill through his brains.

Those words made him stop completely, the drill still spinning a hairs length away from the man's eye.

The man let loose a sigh of relief when Delta pulled the weapon away but was quickly in a situation much more, problematic. Delta had grabbed him with his free hand and pinned the man against the wall, holding the drill in a very obvious and menacing manner. The silence spoke the stead of Delta.

"SPEAK!"

The man felt a shiver run down his spine as Delta spun his drill slightly.

"She sent me to bring you back, I'll tell you where she is-" he started as there came a noise from nearby, a pipe maybe. "Look I'll tell you everything when we're out of here, please it's not safe right now, you wouldn't want me to die before giving you what you want to know, now would you?"

Delta saw reason his words but there was something about the man that had him off balance, he couldn't say what but Delta knew just by the way the man was able to dodge his attacks that he had a trick or a few up his sleeve. He waited before releasing the man.

Delta looked at him then showed him the Greek symbol Delta, pointing at it before at him. The man didn't understand but Delta repeated the movement a few times and the old, unused parts of his brain kicked in.

"You're Delta." He stated as the armored figured pointed to the symbol, when he nodded and pointed at the man again he realized that Delta was trying to figure out is name. When the man discovered this he put his hand on the back of his neck, presumably scratching it before telling him.

"Kain, the name's Kain."

Delta looked at Kain for a moment, the name was familiar but he couldn't place it. He shook it off and motioned the man to follow him; Kain didn't hesitate as the iron giant started to walk away.

It didn't take long for the duo to reach an exit but a startling event occurred, a woman encased in armor similar to Delta's was standing in front of a empty and run down pool, she shrieked loudly before Back flipping through the air onto a nearby statue, off it and straight into a different room, the statue the woman had leaped onto collapsed into the pool.

Kain sighed in relief before speaking. "Good thing she ran, I didn't see chance on fighting a big sister." Delta watched the man, if anything Kain had a look of severe restraint on him, he saw it before when they were fighting and it made him wonder what the man was holding back. Delta snapped out of his moment when they saw several splicers charging out of the room the big sister leaped into.

Delta gripped his drill hard but before he could charge them Kain stepped forward, his lips stretched slightly upwards and threatened to turn into a full blown grin, before Delta's very eyes Kain formed a ball of fire above him and threw it at the splicers. The ball didn't burn them as they passed through it; the ball of fire MELTED the splicers before impacting the ground and exploding. A small stream hit a nearby generator and damaged it enough to force a short.

Kain was breathing heavy; not from exhaustion or from what would usually be a sudden EVE vacuum, Delta saw that he was breathing heavy to keep a form of control.

"Sorry, it seems, seems that I might have killed the generator, come on, there should be a gatherer's garden nearby." Delta watched the man at first, unsure if he was safe but remembered one thing, this man knew where Eleanor was and if that meant he would have to stay with a secretive super-human to get that knowledge he'd do it.

They walked all around the pool and entered the room the big sister had leaped into, the woman herself was nowhere to be seen but Delta could feel her watchful eyes. The way Kain was walking also suggested he felt her, he was watching everything intently, Delta started to joke in his mind that if a water droplet fell on his head then they would be swimming in ocean water in a second.

Almost as if he could hear Delta's thoughts Kain said that he wasn't that unstable. The man turned around and looked at the armored man, Delta motioned that he didn't understand.

"Come now, the way you were walking and repeatedly gripping your drill made it obvious, I am not unstable enough to overcook the roof because of a drop of water, come now, that's more like a splicer."

Delta's eyes widened in shock under the helmet at just how well Kain had read him, Kain only shook his head then told the man to come. They were at an old broken gatherer's garden vending machine, Kain slammed the machine in frustration. "nothing works anymore." To his luck one intact bottle rolled out of the machine. When Kain took it delta stopped him.

The man watched as the silent giant pointed to a nearby rust ridden clock then showed his fingers, one, two, three, four, five, when he was done Delta put his hands together and pulled them apart. Kain watched this one more time then figured out. "how long?" delta snapped his fingers and pointed at the man to say yes.

"don't freak out ok but, you've been dead for ten years."

Delta's hands started to fall down as he lost hope and the truth sunk in. Kain told him that it was better late than never before handing the man a syringe filled with the liquid from the bottle that came from the broken machine. Delta stayed silent then grabbed the syringe and injected it into the I.V. port on his arm, Kain had told him it was electro bolt and Delta collapsed in agony.

When the pain became bearable then Delta looked up, there was a little sister waiting for him.

"Daddy's been asleep for such a long time and Eleanor has missed you, go to her and you'll feel all better"

Delta looked at the girl for a moment but the big sister that was watching them had ran by and grabbed the girl, both of them gave chase to the pair.

They reached the pool and surprise, surprise, there were splicers there, Kain pulled his hand back and melted them while delta tried to catch the big sister. Unfortunately she leaped into the air and away from sight.

"Delta, stop standing around old chap and give the generator a good zap." Said Kain in the kindest of tones. Delta did as asked and a door opened up. They both ran through before the generator shorted again from the earlier damage.

"I have a feeling that you are going to really make my life hell, come on" said Kain as he looked at Delta, the later only gave what sounded like a chuckle, or a moan , it's hard to tell the difference.


	5. the truth

The duo had went a long way in silence, Delta was unspoken and that made Kain fall quiet as well, it was like Delta was still trying to process the painful truth, Kain couldn't take it eventually and spoke.

"Hay so um, how many people have you killed with that beast?" Delta looked at the man and under the armor he smiled; Kain took a few steps away to show he was 'scared', if a whale could laugh then Delta was voicing that laughter easily.

Kain stopped delta from going down a passage and told him it had collapsed a long time ago, as they followed a new route Delta found something jamming a door, when he pulled it out they saw it was a old rivet gun with some of the rivets still nearby.

Delta took it and immediately reloaded the weapon, they met a few splicers along the way but nothing that Kain's fire trick and Delta's rivets couldn't handle.

"I know this might seem a little nosy but how does it feel?" asked Kain as they reached a sealed door and a compartment next to it. Delta didn't understand but found what looked like an old hack tool. When he picked it up they saw that the compartment had a hole in the glass and there was a control box next to the sealed door, Delta shot one of the hack darts and started his hack.

"I mean, this might be personal but what is it like, to be turned into a big daddy?"

Delta had finished his hack then took a poster and something to draw with, he drew himself and showed it to Kain, when Kain saw it Delta crumpled it, threw it around, doused it in alcohol and threw it into a nearby fire. Kain knew one thing from the whole act; Delta lived through hell and back being turned into a big daddy.

They walked out and through the previously sealed door into a large room, they saw the little sister again, she was about to speak but a loud scream blurred their vision.

"Big sister doesn't want me to play with you." The little girl said before a big sister ran past and grabbed her, when she was gone then another Big sister appeared and attacked them.

The two battled the agile attacker but with little success Delta often motioned for Kain to use his fire trick but the man refused, stating that if he missed and hit the glass port then they would be flooded with water.

To their misfortune the woman leaped to an upper floor and leaped past the glass, cutting it on the way.

"Just my luck, I knew that going with you was going to turn my life into a hell." Taunted the man as the glass exploded outwards. Delta was shot back but his armor had saved him, when he looked around for Kain he found the man, encased in glowing ice

"You alright Delta?" the mere thought of how Kain was able to survive was the only thing that stopped him from answering, when he was asked again Delta only showed yes. "Good, come on, we shouldn't be that far from an airlock."

The duo traversed the sunken area with ease, Delta couldn't understand how Kain was supposed to be able to do what he did but didn't question it, even under the water they weren't alone; the big sister that had forced them into the situation was still swimming about, watching them.

It didn't take long for them to reach an airlock and drain the water, when it was don't the ice around Kain melted away. "Sorry 'bout that, I didn't think I'd have to go under the water, thank heavens for plasmids ay?" asked Kain as he noticed Delta's stare.

Delta didn't bother to think what he meant, nor what kind of plasmid allowed Kain to survive, instead he walked out of the airlock with him; they reached a security checkpoint shortly after. Kain wasn't sure about it but Delta went inside either way and waited, Kain followed him in but didn't let him pull the switch until he had inspected every inch of the room. One thought came to mind with Delta,"way too careful all of a sudden." Only when Kain had finished his inspection did he allow Delta to pull the switch so they could carry on.

It all was going smoothly and Kain let loose a sigh of relief but without warning all the doors and view ports slammed shut with several plates of thick metal, they both knew that the metal was just as strong as Rapture's outer dome supports.

The screens in the room came to life and a woman's face was shown, both of them knew the woman, Kain as a tyrant in disguise, Delta as a murderous enemy. Eleanor's mother Sofia merely looked at them for a moment, when she spoke Kain slammed one of the screens, destroying it.

"we don't care about what you have to say Sofia!" barked Kain, Delta saw that for the first time the man was truly, fully angry, the amount of rage he was venting made him wonder what she did to him.

"Oh? Well then, how about I speak with Delta about you, has he told you what he is yet Delta, he told you his name if I am not mistaken, Kain, correct?" asked the woman. Delta only shook his head.

"Ha-ha, well delta let me try and refresh your memory, as you know there is the protectors, namely the Big daddy's, then there are the guardians, namely fully grown little sisters, am I correct?" Delta shook his head again, more slowly to show that the woman was working on his nerves.

"Well then, have you ever heard of the third superior system? Namely the Kain contingent." Delta knew full well what she was talking about and he looked at Kain, the man took a step back and Sofia only laughed.

"Yes Delta, your so called companion is one the Kain contingent, a special type of monster, a man bred to find rogue big daddy's and rogue big sisters, for the sole purpose of killing them, you see Delta, your friend was made to hunt people like you and end your suffering."

Delta's own anger was starting to surface but he heard something, like a long lost memory.

_"Daddy!"_ and another one_ "She sent me to find you."_

Delta looked at Kain; he knew that if he wanted to then Kain would have been making him run through loops trying to kill the man and still not break a sweat. Delta took a step to Kain and the man's eyes locked onto him, not the previous times, this was a look that shouted what he already knew; "I can kill you in my sleep, try it."

Sofia watched and smiled but that smile quickly turned into Disgust at what Delta did. He put the rivet gun down and gave Kain his hand, while using the other to show Sofia the finger.

Kain laughed before taking the hand in a strong grip. "say whatever you want Sofia but I think that only after we're looking over your cold rotten corpse then our truce will be over, and besides I never knew that you could speak sign language."

Delta chuckled and they both heard Sofia speak again, she was spurting something of suffering and love. The next thing they knew the screens went blank and one of the windows opened up, several splicers were there.

Kain roasted them but more ran to them and threw a few Molotov's through the hole Kain made. Kain punched the floor and it gave way, they both fell several stories back into water, it didn't take long for them to find an airlock.

"Hay Delta, even after finding out what I am, you still trust me right?" Delta watched the man, unsure if it was a trick question but nodded anyway. "Thanks man, sorry for not telling you sooner but I was afraid that you would try something before Eleanor is free, let's go."


	6. hidden tricks

Kain and Delta had traversed a good amount of the area, it was surprisingly light in resistance but maybe it was because of the unnerving amount of damage they caused, it didn't take them long to reach the nearby train system and use it to reach the next stop. In transit Kain fell asleep.

"_Get back or I swear I will kill you!" screamed a big sister. Kain only walked closer menacingly. "I'm warning you!" she screamed again but he only started to laugh.  
"You're warning me?" he asked mockingly before his arms ignited. The woman attacked him one more time but Kain had already memorized her attack patterns, there was nothing she could do anymore.  
he grabbed her by the throat and started to burn her armor off, he was proud at his success and didn't feel any kind of shame or pity, until the woman ripped her helmet off to get air._

Delta grabbed Kain and pinned him against the wall when he had woken up, Kain was about to attack Delta and he felt it so the silent protector acted first, at least until Kain would regain his senses.  
when Kain let his fists loose Delta let go and the man fell back onto his feet.

"sorry 'bout that, it was a, a bad dream." Answered Kain as he noted Delta's waiting silence.  
Delta watched Kain for a moment, wondering what the man was put through, but without warning their train stopped at a place called Paupers drop.

A familiar voice came over the intercom, scolding Delta and bringing forth the entire residence of the area down upon them, they made short work of a small group and hunted for safety, when they found it however it was nothing like they expected. They took refuge in what was either a brothel or a hotel, the damage made it difficult to tell the difference.

"I know this place, come on, I'll take you to the room of the woman that has us trapped here."  
Delta followed Kain through more corridors and hallways filled with splicers until they reached a large room. Kain didn't understand, he said that the room belonged to the woman.

Delta turned his head slightly and spun around with full force, slamming his fist through a poster of Sofia. "temper temper, guess I can't talk much though." Taunted Kain as Delta started to move his hand around inside the poster, when he pulled away they saw a secret entrance open up.

Delta looked at Kain in a mocking fashion. "lucky guess, but I still got a higher kill count then you big boy." Delta laughed as they walked into the passage, they found the woman responsible for trapping them, Grace Holloway.

Kain immediately saw the key she had, the one they needed to carry on, it was on a necklace around her neck, his hand ignited and was about to end the woman's life but Delta stopped him.  
"we need that key Delta, let me go." He ordered but instead Delta only threw him to a side and walked to Grace.

"do your worst monster." Taunted the woman, she was weak, and old, Delta remembered what happened between him and her and why she had such a warped concept of him but he only reached for the key and took it off, careful not to harm her.

Kain could hardly believe it as Delta pulled him away from her and blocked his access to the woman, they both left. They were barely off the floor of Grace's room before she talked to them over the intercom; "no monster would spare someone like me, not after what I did to it, only a thinking man, or a grieving man, I am sorry Delta, I'm sending you a gift, a custom job, take it, and if by the tiny chance you are going to save that girl, please, give her mother a good hard spanking."

Kain eyed Delta for a moment, the later spun up his drill a few times and they saw what looked like the usual security bots come close, but they were black with blue blade tips.  
the bots took up defensive positions over the duo and they were too thankful as they eyed the weaponry.

"custom job? Damn woman, these look like they were prepped for a FEW world wars." Taunted Kain as he marveled at the armaments. Delta only chuckled and they progressed back to the train.  
they heard the light tap-tap of a little sister, and the heavy thuds of Big daddy boots, they weren't alone anymore. Kain wanted to go on but Delta refused as he tried to find the source of the noise, the repetitive taps and thuds was quickly replaced with a little girl's shriek and the roar of a big daddy.

Delta charged off like he was carried by hurricane winds. Kain could barely catch up.  
When Kain turned a corner he saw Delta, another big daddy, and a little sister, surrounded by splicers, he immediately tried to help but Delta showed him no.

Delta and the big daddy backed up, the little sister behind them and a wall behind her, Delta and the big daddy looked at each other, Kain didn't anticipate what came next. The two hulking behemoths used some form of sign language to plan. The splicers attacked, and all hell followed in suit.

There wasn't two separate big daddy's anymore, not two individual defenders, the pair had become one in mind as they attacked. The combined onslaught of the duo ripped the splicers apart, neither was afraid to signal for assistance and neither was too preoccupied to give it. They even used each other's bulky size to their advantage. Three big splicers suddenly jumped from the floor above, they were slightly bigger than the big daddy's, Kain knew that he could take them on with ease but he was unsure of Delta and his new 'friend', when he looked at them however he saw that the other big daddy was in front of Delta and Delta had thrown the shotgun he picked up earlier far forward, the drill of the other big daddy was spinning insanely fast, the duo ran to the splicers. One of the 'brute' splicers tried to tackle the big daddy but his only repayment was the big daddy's drill in its gullet. Delta used the big daddy's curved armor build to his advantage and ran onto it, leaping from the big daddy and opening firing with rivets and plasmids, the one brute splicer had died quickly but the other was still alive, well not for long. Delta duck grabbed the shotgun the moment he landed on his feet, seconds before the surviving brute splicer could crush him.  
Kain only saw one thing, Delta shoving the barrel of the gun into the splicer's mouth and pulling the trigger.

Delta took a moment to catch his breath before standing back up. He waved to Kain in a 'you alright?' gesture before turning to the other big daddy.  
the big daddy was struggling to get his drill free but when he did they were in for a terrible surprise, the brute splicer survived the drill attack and had grabbed a thick piece of jagged metal, the poor big daddy barely pulled away before the splicer shoved the metal into him and ripped half his armor and organs out with him on the way out.

Kain couldn't believe it, the armor of a big daddy wasn't easily pierced, just how much strength did the splicer have at its disposal, when he looked Delta he saw the usually calmed yellow view port that the man had looked out of, it wasn't yellow, it was a sickening, rage filled red.

A scream of anger came from Delta, Kain knew one thing, no matter what, despite everything, Delta had an unnerving calm and not even having an entire section of the city pitted against him could really break that cool, but he saw the big daddy's as brothers, no, younger brothers, siblings that he should protect, only made second by the little sister he was to protect, when Kain looked upon him he saw peace but now, there was only one thing, cold, murderous, intent.

Delta's body shook from the anger and something caved in, his entire body exploded in energy, a heavy coat of electricity was on him as he watched the monster in front of him

The splicer charged Delta didn't waste time in returning the favor but not with any weapon or plasmid ready. They clashed head on and electricity arced everywhere, neither budged, they were equal in strength, but there was something else.  
Delta twist his hands around the splicer's arms and snapped them before grabbing one and throwing him across the room. The splicer wasn't left alone long as Delta ran to it and beat it's face to a pulp, before it could be knocked unconscious however Delta stopped and grabbed its chest, his grip was strong as Delta started to pull. Even from the other end of the room Kain could hear it, the tearing of flesh and the cracking of bone, Delta stood up and was covered in blood, he had physically RIPPED apart a man with brute strength.

The red on Delta's view port slowly turned orange and the energy coat was dissipating, when he reached the pair, Kain could feel the forgiving calm radiating from him again. Delta headed straight to the little sister and brushed her hair slightly. A bright flash of light came from the pair, when it was gone the monstrous little sister was not there anymore, it was a little girl, she thanked him and ran off.

Kain made sure to keep his distance from Delta even after he had used the key they got from Grace to carry on, on the train the silent was obviously fighting a losing battle with fatigue. "Hay Delta, take a rest man, you need it, don't worry I'll wake you if there is anything." Said Kain as he saw that he had lost his balance temporarily and pushed against the wall.

Delta tried his best to carry on, to find that endless well of strength and energy but he just didn't have the will for it. Eventually he collapsed and fell unconscious. "sleep well big man, that trick used up your physical strength, not your EVE, you are going to be in for a real bad morning, trust me on that, at least you'll be sleeping like a rock to recover, huh, dream a sweet dream-" said Kain as he started to trail off.


	7. stimulation

"_Your single purpose is simple subject Delta, protect this little sister at any and all costs even at the cost of your life, do you understand?" asked a man as Delta had woken up. He nodded at the man. "Good, now let's begin to, how shall we say, 'fine-tune' your defensive capabilities."  
Delta spent for what felt like eternity very still, most of his body open and being altered by the man earlier, when he was done the man brought a girl to him, she was familiar.  
"This is the girl, we shall begin the bonding process now." Said the man, Delta nodded and waited patiently, the straps holding him tightly from the previous operation.  
the other man was struggling to get the girl to do as he said and finally he resorted to slapping her, his mistake, the straps that held Delta were torn apart like tissue paper and the man's fate was very, decorative, on the walls.  
The next thing Delta heard was the girl scream again and the terrain change, as he turned he found himself holding a gun against his head and he pulled the trigger.  
"DADDY!"_

Delta woke in a shock, his one hand was gripping the rivet gun he had and the other was on fire. Kain was in the distance watching him carefully, Delta immediately extinguished the flame and loosened the grip on the gun before getting up.  
"Bad dream?" asked Kain as he noticed the way Delta was walking, he was spooked.

Delta nodded and looked around, there was ammunition everywhere. He knew that they had done some extensive looting but not this severe. "oh ya, we stopped by a small section of the city and I got some more ammo before letting the train continue, something tells me we're going to need it, I also got my hands on these."

Kain showed Delta a shortwave transmitter and what looked like a recorder. "it took me a long time to find this baby but at least it's here and working, now I can listen to my favorite jive on the radio instead of that damn Sofia, ugh her voice wants to make me hurl at times." Taunted Kain as he tweaked the recorder to loop non-stop before switching it on and playing, Delta shook his head amazement as a nice song with a catchy tune started to play. He didn't even want to try and think about where he tried to find that, or how long it took.

"Don't worry old boy, enjoy it."  
Delta was about to start snapping his finger at the tune but there was a noise from outside the train; few things could make a noise hearable like that underwater. When he listened closely he knew exactly what it was, torpedo fire.

Neither could hear the voice that spoke thanks to Kain's music but they both felt the impact and a second knocked them both out cold, when Delta woke he saw Kain hovering over him and there was water everywhere.

The internal radio inside delta's suit crackled to life "Ah, I see that father Wales has departed you of your craft.-" "SHUT UP SOFIA! WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE! HECK THAT ASSHOLE WALES RUINED MY TUNE I WAS DANCING TO!"  
Delta rolled his eyes at the sudden outburst and switched off the radio.

"Thanks, I swear man that woman is gonna drive me NUTS!" said Kain as he started to walk off to an airlock. "You coming or what? We need to get to Siren Alley if we are to carry on."  
Delta wondered why but remembered some old imprinted knowledge of rapture.

The duo made it to the Alley's entrance and was greeted shortly after they made it through the airlock by a little sister and her big daddy.  
Kain watched the two men as they started to 'talk', it took him a while before he started to pick up on some of the gestures. "Excuse me." He said as he grabbed their attention, instead of speaking he tried his luck and used their communication method.

"Sorry for bothering, need your help, the pumping station controls." Delta and the big daddy looked at him and then back at each other before falling backwards while laughing. Kain didn't understand until he ran through his gestures in his mind. _"Sorry for bothering was right, need your help was dead on but-"_ he looked them with a strict face and a slightly angered and embarrassed look. "THE PUMPING STATION!"

The little sister giggled and his face turned red as the two big daddy's got up, Delta almost fell back down from laughing again. Kain tried his best to hold his composure while looking for a place to hide his head in.

Delta and the big daddy looked at each other and tried their best to calm down, they were succeeding slowly but when Sofia's voice came over the intercom Kain ruined their attempt with his very hearty and passionate outburst of the words "FUCK OFF!" before blasting the nearby speakers.

After about another thirty minutes the two men had calmed down and were walking next to each other to a different part of the area with Kain and the little sister behind them.  
They were quickly blocked on their way to the pumping station by a number locked hack-proof door.

Kain punched the nearby wall and noticed a recording nearby, they listened to it and the group knew were to go now but Delta told the big daddy to wait where he was.  
When they were well away from the man and nearly at the new location Kain said he was sorry for messing up.  
"Sorry man, I really thought I had a grip of the language, but instead of just speaking I tried to muscle in on your way of talking and still got it wrong."

Delta slapped him on the back of the head before making his gestures. "you did great man, don't apologize, the forms are very intricate and complicated and I have to admit that you amazed me, it usually takes years of imprinting and actual practice to get the signs right but you got almost all of it right from only watching a few conversations."

Kain smiled at the small praise that Delta had given him, before thanking him however they heard something, getting closer.  
The duo took several steps apart to trap whatever was about to attack them.

A couple more splicers attacked them but Kain and Delta attacked them all from both sides, there were a few that seemed to be running on the walls but they fell as Delta zapped them and Kain melted them.  
more were coming, from the woodwork as some might say, so many were coming that Kain wondered if he would have to resort to something more, powerful.

Delta caught his attention and talked from all the way across the room in silence.  
"Be ready, I'll still got a trick or two." Kain was very concerned instantly as he thought Delta was going to use, that, again but instead Kain saw him tossing weapons everywhere, no, not tossing, placing.

When he was done Kain looked back at Delta in mild confusion but Delta only pointed at him and said one thing; "be ready."  
The splicers started to pour in from everywhere, the doors, the ceiling; a few brute splicers even went as far as braking up through the floor.

Kain was by design and nature a master killer and assassin, nothing could stop him if he set his sights on someone but he was taken aback, not by the sheer numbers of the splicers, but at Delta, the man wasn't comparable to him in a one on one fight, not physically but Delta wasn't a man, he wasn't a protector, hell Kain found it hard to think of him as a big daddy, Delta had become a force of death against the odds. The splicers didn't know that they were in deep and when they did it was already too late to even think of trying to get out.  
Kain watched silently in awe as his companion was everywhere, slaughtering them by the dozens., even the so called spider splicers fell from the walls and roof like guano from a bird flock, but there was something about the way Delta was attacking, it was almost as if he was-.  
Kain snapped out of his awe induced trance in time to realize that Delta was mainly trying his best to box them in for him, killing the splicers only seemed secondary. Kain formed his ball of fire but Delta shot a few of the lanterns overhead and burned them instead, killing anyone that tried to get away.  
When the kicking and screaming had ended Delta walked to the corpse pile and started to inspect them for anything worth looting and the man with the code piece.

Kain looked Delta up and down fearfully and only one thought came to mind. _"I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM IF HE WENT ROGUE?!" _in his fear Kain didn't notice Delta finish his search and walk to him.  
Another slap on the back of his head woke Kain up. Delta explained to him that the big daddy language is multi functional.  
"it not only allows us a way to talk with one another but it allows us a way to coordinate our attacks and it stimulates sections of the brain to increase our ability to analyze and take a situation apart in our head, some might say that it slows down time for us in a manner but it really only increases our combat efficiency."  
"Then why didn't it help me?" asked Kain but Delta only made a circle and put his finger in it before taping the back of his head. "Ah implants and neural reconstruction, I see, what ADAM can do to certain people when the need arises huh?"

Delta rolled his eyes before walking away with the man following in suit.


	8. Kain and Sofia, ouch

The pair had ran back to where they last saw the big daddy and his little sister but when they reached them Delta fell onto his knees. The big daddy was torn limb from limb and the little sister, it seemed like her mind was gone as she lay down on the ground, alive but unmoving.

Delta had one thought while he checked the girl. "What horror could have done this?"  
Kain went down next to him. "Delta the girl's mind is gone but if you rescue her then the damage might be undone."

Kain stood up and waited, it wasn't long before a flash of light came from Delta and the girl but despite his hopes the girl just lay there in Delta's arms, unconscious. Kain could hear the man cry inside his armor, and felt bad for the girl as well.  
There were few things that had the ability to harm a little sister, their ADAM slugs made them virtually indestructible, Kain could count on his hand the few things that had the ability to harm one.  
"Me, a pack of five big sister, three big daddy's if they tore her limb from limb, and Delta in his rage state."

Kain took another look at the girl and noticed something, she wasn't harmed physically, only mentally, and there was a single plasmid that could do that. "Delta, let her go and give me a jolt, as strong as you can." Said Kain as he put his hand on the girl.

Delta let go and stood back but didn't electrocute Kain, he didn't have any reason to. "quickly, I need the jolt to free her mind." Said Kain as his and the girl's eyes glowed a deep blue. When Delta heard those words he shot Kain with as much energy as he could muster.

Kain absorbed the electricity without any difficulty, as the last spark was sent the blue glow vanished from them both and the girl woke up. Kain told her to go quickly as he let go and fell down next to her.  
Delta could hardly believe it but was more than glad as the girl ran off.

Kain got back onto his feet and looked slightly disoriented but otherwise okay. "thanks Delta, that was a dangerous plasmid, you should know since you had a more refined version used against you." Delta knew immediately what it was, a mind control plasmid.

The duo reached the door and Delta entered the code for them to progress, they entered another room along their way to the pumping station controls but the power went out.  
"WHAT NOW!" barked Kain as Sofia's voice came over the intercom.

"Father Wales, Daniel is dead, murdered by the monsters inside the room you just shut down."  
Kain didn't even bother listening to what she said, nor what the latter said as he placed traps and weapons.

"there's something else I forgot to mention Delta, Sofia you'll want to listen to this." Taunted Kain.  
The woman said yes and Kain grinned. "Sofia there is one thing besides your unending dedication that I do admire, and that my dear would be that great ass you have, man I can't believe you didn't have men lining up for you whenever you got out of the pub."

Delta started laughing as Kain whistled before begging to have a go with her before she killed them. Sofia was disgusted and immediately went silent. Kain looked at Delta and smiled  
"good job, I had only seen her for a few moments once but she really wasn't my type." Mocked Delta as Kain picked up a sharp rod.  
"Ha, trust me man, she might not be as young or as hot as Eleanor but I won't really mind, remember what they say, with age comes experience."

Delta rolled his eyes and suddenly fell silent. _Eleanor, how much she must have grown, I wonder if I'll recognize her when I see her, I hope she'll remember me, it will be embarrassing if she didn't._

Kain snapped Delta back to reality moments before the rattling of enemies heading through vents flooded the area. "Let's have some fun hay?" taunted Kain as he threw the rod he picked up into a splicer as it fell down before putting his foot under the shotgun at his feet and lifting it into the air in front of him to blast the other nearby splicers.

Delta saw it as one thing, showing off, but he didn't hesitate in joining his friend in the battle.  
It was shorter than the earlier battle but Delta blamed it on Kain actually helping out.  
When the fight was over Kain and Delta waited for the backup generators to kick in to progress, it was pretty quick and the door opened up for them, they encountered more and more of the splicers and another big daddy/ little sister pair.

Kain was about to call out to the big daddy but suddenly hundreds and hundreds of splicers attacked it, the big daddy didn't last long, even when Kain and Delta joined the fight. The duo was able to kill most of the splicers and drive the rest off before rescuing the little sister and progressing, there was something off and Kain knew it, everything was just too easy now and the number of splicers were becoming less and less, not more like they should be since the pair are there.

They walked into the pump control room and it looked like it had been turned into some variation of a church, it was slightly unnerving for them as they saw pictures of little sisters everywhere and in the center was Eleanor.

A man shouted at them, condemning them, Kain tried to reason with him but the man was obviously beyond the point of reasoning with.  
Delta reacted first, pulling out his shotgun and shoving it in the mouth of the man before pulling the trigger, painting the wall with the brain of the shocked man.

Kain looked at him. "oh but when I was going to kill grace you stopped me!" he shouted, Delta turned to him. "Grace was weak, feeble and not a threat, she had a misunderstanding when she condemned me, this man was rage drunk and made a choice to attack us without any kind of real provocation."

Kain breathed out hard as he read the last gestures, he didn't want t admit it but Delta made a point that he could not deny. The later headed over to the controls and activated the pumps.

Sofia's voice returned them and Kain thought he was going to shoot the intercom again but there was something different about Sofia's voice this time, there was an almost mocking kind of aspect to it.

"-oh and Kain, that reminds me, I found reference to the chemicals used to cause you pain, so tell you what, if you survive this then I PROMISE you can have me before you died."

Kain looked at Delta and fear was written all over his face as they heard cracking and machinery working.  
"IS THAT HOW IT IS SOFIA! HUH! LEAVE ME IN A POOL OF AGONY!?" screamed the man as they saw the walls start cracking and a glass tube above them being filled with a liquid.  
"All I do, I do in love." Said Sofia as the walls cracked more and they started to run.  
"HELL OF A WAY TO SHOW US THAT YOU LOVE US!" snapped the man before the walls behind them bursted and the ocean water came rushing forth.  
Delta knew he was alright but he wasn't sure about the 'pain chemical' that was supposed to hurt Kain.  
When the silent giant saw a look of fear and mild anger in Kain's face he knew that it was really going to hurt him, and not a little, by the amount of fear that Kain was literally breathing out he knew that it was going to hurt so bad that Kain's mind wouldn't handle it.  
_"SCREW IT!" _Shouted Delta in his mind as he holstered his weapons and snapped his fingers until his hands bursted into flames. He turned his back to Kain and started to 'speak' to himself before opening his palms to the waters, Delta was shot away from the water and Kain was stuck against his back.

Kain was wondering what was happening but backed up against the wall that was pushing him as another came into sight, Delta's memory of the place came back as he looked for the tiny markers of their location. He immediately closed his one hand and 'steered' them to a side.  
The pair had actually 'flown' through the entire area until they reached the airlock and sealed it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" screamed Kain as he turned around and saw Delta's hands on fire.  
"fire? Incinerate? YOU USED FIRE AGAINST THE WATER AS A THRUSTER!"  
Delta eyed him and motioned that he could open up and they could go back if he wanted.  
Kain grabbed him and almost cried. "Thank you, Thank you Delta, you have no idea what was in store for me, just, just thank you."

Delta didn't believe it, just how bad was it going to hurt if Kain was like this. The moment was short lived as the water flooded the compartment and they headed to the airlock of Dionysus Park.


	9. Origins

"Dionysus Park, home of Sofia Lamb, I shouldn't have to tell you this but Delta keep your guard up." Said Kain as the water drained out. When the door opened up Kain was filled with harpoons and a big sister ran inside to attack Delta, when she got inside however Delta tackled her against the wall and Kain grabbed her by the throat.

"THAT HURT!"he screamed as he choked the woman, but stopped after a while.  
"Delta give me another jolt, I'm going to remove the conditioning." Delta was unsure of what would happen but did as Kain had asked, a flash of light came from them both and Kain let the woman go, when Delta opened her helmet it wasn't the face of a grown up little sister, no, it was a battle worn woman, not even the glowing eyes of a big sister.

"What's your name miss?" asked Kain as he noted some markers on the woman's suit.  
"Amy, Eleanor sent me, told me that if I was to find you that I was to kill you without hesitation, but I never expected to be attacked by a, wait, is this-" asked the woman as she saw electrical scorch markings on the armor of Delta.

"yip, you better believe it, Eleanor walked away before she could see he was alive but if you would please be so kind, don't tell her, I want to surprise her." Said Kain.  
"Alright, listen the park is crawling with splicers, I'm coming with you."  
"why?" "Because if I go back to Eleanor without some sort of evidence that you are dead then she will only send me to hunt you again, besides I don't want to go one on one with her for a hour."

Kain laughed as he accepted her explanation, they all headed to the nearby train station to get a new lift but there was someone in the security booth, he had locked himself in and locked the train down.

"Poole, why am I not surprised that it's you?" asked Kain as he recognized the man.  
"Hay Kain, look I don't want no trouble, I, I just want to ask you a favor and then you can be on your way, there's a problem. That I need your help with."  
Kain punched the glass of the security booth but only managed to hurt his hand.

"The little sisters that are wondering around here, you want us to get rid of them don't you?"  
"spot on Kain, you know as well as I do that ADAM can tell stories and a woman like Sofia Lamb has just what she needs to be able to read them, just get rid of the sisters and I'll be opening the tracks and the train for you."

Kain swore under his breath before walking to the others and leaving.  
"You can't possibly be considering harming my sisters!" barked Amy as her ADAM extractor needle shot out and her harpoon gun reloaded.  
"Of course not, you know just as well as I do that there is another way and these sisters are holding ADAM that Delta needs to see." Amy looked back as she knew exactly what Kain was talking about.

They all headed around in circles through the park, collecting ADAM and opening Delta's eyes, when they were done they headed back to Poole.

"Alright Poole, we did your dirty work, now let us through!" shouted Kain  
"Relax old buddy, business is business after all." Said the man as a train slid onto the rails and the door opened.

As Amy and Kain boarded Sofia's voice came over the intercom.  
"I have known long of mister Poole's betrayal and I had forgiven him long ago, but what about you Delta, this is new knowledge to you, how do you feel knowing that this man had sold Eleanor to the little sister's orphanage? How do you feel about how he harmed her by forcing her to become a little sister? If you are angry then come, take your revenge."

Delta turned around and considered what Sofia said.

"Oh yes, now that I have another look at the file I have of him, Poole was also the man that sold YOU off to the protector program, seems he doesn't have a care of selling people off now does it?" asked Sofia.

Both Amy and Kain ran out of the train to see Delta, he was boiling with anger.  
"She wouldn't, would she?" asked Amy.  
The doors to the security booth opened and she had her answer, this was Sofia's way of retribution, to have the man killed by another leaving her hands clean.

Delta walked into the booth, the thuds of his heavy boots were slow and filled to the brim with fury, Poole tried to run but Delta was A LOT faster all of a sudden as he slammed the man against the wall.

Delta took off the drill that was covering his hand and clenched a fist, his hand was shaking.  
"DELTA!" screamed Kain as he ran to the man.  
"you told me once the reason you let go of Grace, now tell me, can you really not do the same for him? If it wasn't for this man then you would have never met Eleanor, do you really want him to die for giving you Eleanor unintentionally?"  
Poole was unable to speak as Delta squeezed his throat.

"Delta if you kill this man here and now then you are going to tell one thing to Eleanor if you meet her." Delta looked at Amy as she took the other side of him.  
"Get lost woman, I wish that I had never seen you before in my life, you are a monster that should have never been born!"

Delta wanted to, every fiber of his existence shouted at him to kill Poole for the hell he put him and Eleanor through but he just couldn't, he, he just couldn't, Delta dropped Poole and backed away, his hands still shaking.

Amy took Delta inside the train while Kain walked to the gasping body of Poole and grabbed him. "Leave Poole and remember these words, if I see you again, Delta will have to stop ME from killing YOU, no be gone!"

Kain let the man go and boarded the train, Amy was trying her best to comfort the still shaken Delta but with little success, he pulled the lever to go on then turned to them.

"Delta, good job man, you're a better man than I am, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill him but you let him go, remember that, you aren't the monster that Sofia is trying to turn you into.


	10. The end (Or is it?)

Amy and Kain had spent most of their time on the trip getting to know each other while Delta sat and meditated, it freaked the two out but Kain started to understand a little more of Delta's unnerving calm but they all fell silent and checked their weapons as they neared one of the last stops to reach Eleanor, 'Fontaine Futuristics'.

"Okay, follow me; I can get you to Eleanor real quick." Said Amy as they walked out, her entire face had exploded in fire shortly after they walked few miles.  
"AMY!" yelled Kain as he ran to the wounded woman while Delta shot the rocket turret responsible.

"Come on girl, stay with me, damn why did we leave her helmet there." Said Kain as he tried to treat her wounds to no avail.  
"Delta, I need to leave to save Amy, please forgive me and take care of yourself." Said Kain

Delta nodded his head and saw Kain's trembling hand place itself on Amy's chest, they both vanished in a puff of smoke.  
"Houdini plasmid, nice. Take care of the girl Kain." Said Delta as he reloaded and carried on his path, there was a single line of thought now. _"I am so close, nothing will stop me now, even if I have to walk across the entire ocean floor holding my breath and wrestling sharks I WILL GET TO HER!" _

Delta walked patiently but with a pace that wouldn't be slowed. He heard something, something familiar; something he didn't expect to hear again, the voice of Gil Alexander coming from a security bot.

Delta walked on and ran into a few splicers, after disposing of them and walking to a security checkpoint that scanned him, classifying him as dead, he heard something, Gil's voice over the intercom.

"Ah subject Delta, welcome home, Alpha series and looking like you have seen a lot of action now haven't you boy? Ah money well spent now isn't it? Come to think of it I recall one of your associates checked in earlier, I think he's on his way to greet you, HA-HA"

Delta turned around in time to see one of the big daddy's land in the center of the room, he was wearing the same Alpha Series armor as Delta and not the later armor the others were using.  
He smiled, finally a challenge, something worth killing after having left Poole live.

The two charged at each other and for the first time since shooting himself, Delta felt like he was in real danger, this replica had just as much, everything as he did, well, there was one thing that Delta had that he didn't; Freewill.

Delta knew that he wouldn't be able to win conventionally, he was in the simplest sense, fighting his mirror image, he had to stop thinking the way he did to win, he had to stop fighting the style he did, he needed to fight in a different way; he needed to fight like Kain would.

He couldn't think of a way how, he had only watched Kain fight alone against a group a few times, not enough to make a accurate style from it. The man had taken cover and quickly returned rivet fire to the other Alpha Series before retreating to a different part of the building.

"_If there is one thing that I know about myself it is this, I am a tenacious bastard; this is going to take a long time!"_

Delta didn't know just how long it was going to take but he was set on one thing, he was going to kill that copy and go to Eleanor, even if only to free her and see her smile one more time.

Kain and Amy reappeared shortly after they vanished inside what seemed like an old lab.  
"Come on babe don't die on me now, I won't let you!" shouted Kain as he started to run through the nearby equipment and chemicals after placing Amy on an exam bed.

"Kain, I, don't think, I'll make, make it" struggled the woman.  
Kain looked back at her, there was anger written in his face.  
"BE QUIET! I WILL SAVE YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO IMPLANT YOU WITH ONE OF MY OWN ADAM SLUGS!"

Even near death Amy could do nothing but marvel at Kain, his sudden outburst when she was attacked, the hastily retreat they went through, and now his unending desire to keep her alive, the man himself was even amazed as he continued his searching, Delta had really rubbed off on him.

He found a few sedatives and medical hypos, there was even a few bottles of eve that weren't damaged, he took them and ran straight back to Amy.

When he reached her he couldn't see her breathing. "Amy?" he asked as he put the stuff down quickly, he called her again and still silence. This time he screamed her name and grabbed a piece of shrapnel nearby, slicing his stomach open as he did.

There were several ADAM slugs attached to him stomach lining and they weren't the usual that they found out in the ocean floor, nor was it like the ones in the little sisters, Kain grabbed on and ripped it out of him.

He eyed the slug as it squirmed in his hands; it was a deep blue with bright white dots everywhere and a glowing yellow skeleton.

"Forgive me Amy for what I must do." Begged the man as he forcibly sliced open Amy's stomach and placed the slug inside the lining, it took a few moments for the slug to stop squirming and it bulged for a moment before returning to normal.

"Please, Please don't give up Amy, fight a little longer." Pleaded Kain as he tore parts of his clothing and attached it to a thin piece of metal to sow her wound closed, the ADAM flooding in his system had already healed the damage but he could feel the loss of the slug inside him, he was weaker than before, a lot weaker.

Kain started to administer ADAM from the bottles into Amy's system slowly, trying to get the slug to 'kick start' her, he spent what felt like days, the bottles were empty and he had to filter out his own ADAM to keep going, he tried administering one more dose but when he injected it there was nothing, he dropped the syringe he was using and cried next to Amy, he had failed to save her.

Delta had barely escaped his methodical mirror killer, his ammo was spent and his EVE was gone, so plasmids were out of the question, he didn't even have any drill fuel left.

The man was taking cover in a sealed room, trying to recover but when he looked to his side, there it was, the other Alpha series, it pointed it's rivet gun at him, he was using heavy rivets, Delta knew two things, one, he wouldn't be able to escape, two, he had failed to do as he set out to do.

As Delta sat there, his head fell down to his knees in disappointment.

"_All I ever was, was a failure, I failed to protect the one I was made to protect, all I am is a failure, I let Eleanor down, let Kain and Amy down, all I ever will be, is a FAILED MAN!"_

Delta cried rivers inside his suit while the other Alpha Series squeezed the trigger.

Somewhere far away from all of them, Sofia sat in her chair smiling, knowing that she had safely disposed of all the threats to her legacy.

"Good bye monsters, from your suffering, paradise will be born."


	11. Stubborn resolve

Delta waited for the end to come, the undeniable doom that was headed his way, his own monsters had finally come to claim it, well he tried his hardest and after failing he would accept it, no more wallowing about failure.  
Delta closed his eyes one more time, waiting.

"_My daddy-"_

Delta's neck nearly snapped as he jolted to his side. He looked for the person that said that.  
The Alpha series that was about to kill him stopped, cautious of this new turn of events, when Delta settled down it aimed again.

"_My daddy's SMARTER than Einstein,  
STRONGER than Hercules  
and lights a fire with a SNAP of his fingers.  
Are you as good as my daddy, Mister?__"_

It was a gatherer's garden, the tune that kept playing over at them had startled Delta for a moment. He closed his eyes shut, the last sentence kept looping in his head forever and ever.  
_"-Are you as good as my daddy, Mister?, -Are you as good as my daddy, Mister?, -Are you as good as my daddy, Mister?, -Are you as good as my daddy, Mister?, -Are you as good as my daddy, Mister?"_

He looked back up at the Alpha Series and if he could speak then he had his words, "No, I'M BETTER!"

The enemy fired and Delta grabbed the rivet before punching the replica in the viewport.  
The Alpha Series fell back and Delta stood up, grabbing the rivets of his enemy and heading off.

"_I will hold out a little longer, I will not be beaten this easily by myself!"_

An angered howl came from Behind Delta as the enemy got up and charged him, Delta jumped up and grabbed the lamplight just above him, his momentum swung him up to the second floor and he let go before looking back, it was a marvel the cable didn't snap or the light didn't just fall from the ceiling, the man didn't take a lot of time to concern himself with it as he saw the enemy below him open fire.

"_Try harder fool."_

While Delta was having his lethal one on one with his 'evil twin' Kain was still crying next to Amy, he felt useless and hollow.

"Why, why Amy, why did you have to die? Why? I had seen so much death of big sisters and big daddy's, most of them were my own kills but why did you have to die!"  
Kain looked at his hands through the teary eyes.

"These hands are deadly instruments, I had used them to kill so many, I had honed them to the point where killing was almost a second nature to them, so why couldn't these same hands that had taken so much life, why couldn't they give you back yours?"

The silence was killing Kain. "TELL ME WHY!"  
His voice was carried for miles as he slammed down his hands on Amy's dead body, they were crackling with electricity.

He pulled his hands back and cried again in one sluggish motion, unable to do anything anymore.  
He barely knew her but the small amount of time they spent together, it was the only time where he truly opened up and someone accepted him for it, she knew exactly what he was and after they had freed her from the conditioning she could have still tried to follow Eleanor's wishes and kill him, instead she befriended him, they knew some of each other's darker secrets and had shown old pains to each other but now she was gone and Kain was alone.

"Alone, am I cursed? Cursed to live out my miserable excuse of a life alone? Without anyone to really have a relationship with?" Kain looked at Amy one more time and his tears vanished, no, they didn't vanish, they evaporated.

"NO!"

He slammed his one hand down hard on her, so hard he nearly bursted through her body and crushed the heart underneath.  
Her entire body was flooded with ADAM and every nerve, every vein in her body lit up like a Christmas tree.

When he pulled back his hand was shaking, Amy gasped for air and immediately called his name, the man was more shocked at his own actions then at her revival.  
"You, you won't be alone, not anymore." Said the girl as Kain grabbed her in a hug.

When Amy looked at Kain she knew that he had ruined his body in a hundred different possible ways, and a few impossible ways but she didn't care, she was glad she was back, and that he was with her.

"Kain, what happened?" she asked as she saw bloodied objects and felt something inside her.  
"I'm sorry Amy, I had to put one of my King slugs inside you."  
She could feel the slug moving around inside her, it was aware she was awake and it was pumping more of the miracle drug inside her, she didn't know what to think of it.

"It can't be removed, even if Delta jolted me to 'rescue' you it wouldn't budge, the slug is the only thing keeping you alive now." Said Kain as he sensed her doubt, Amy was a little depressed but she couldn't deny the feeling that came from the slug, she felt younger, stronger.

"you will heal as fast as when you were a little sister since your system is partially familiar to the worker slug that was implanted in you but be careful, please, the king slug isn't as subservient as the one that was implanted into you when you were young, it has a mind of its own and will react on the situation alone."

Amy didn't understand but felt it, the slug was producing a considerably less amount of ADAM.  
"Take a rest, you just came back from the dead and need to recover your strength. Don't worry, I'll be right here for you."

She really didn't want to, she wanted to get up, wanted Kain to take them to Delta but she could feel the coming onslaught of fatigue and weakness.

Amy started to fall asleep on the table and Kain moved to the nearby wall, watching the woman's health as he leaned against it.

"_Thank you, I don't know if there is a god out there or if it's just my angel watching over me, but thank you, thank you for giving me her back."_


	12. Back together

It had been days since Kain had been able to revive Amy, the former big sister saw herself as more weak and bothersome than ever before in the beginning but Kain wouldn't allow her to even try and exert herself, he told her that when she is ready than she will know it very well. She had recovered a considerable amount of her strength over the time of being taken care of by Kain, she didn't really want to know where he was able to find her decent meals and drinkable water though.

"Kain come on, I can't stay here much longer, I need to do something." She demanded.  
"Nope, your slug will make it clear if you can even try and exert yourself, until then you WILL not leave." Stated Kain  
She tried to get away once but all she could succeed in doing was getting a massive migraine.

Amy had finished her meal and was going out of her mind from boredom and the need to know what happened to Delta.  
Kain disposed of the dishes in a nearby junks shoot.

"KAIN I NEED TO DO SOME-"

She stopped midsentence and he turned around, her body was strange, it was like all her abilities were being activated, used, deactivated and reactivated again. Some of the powers were alright, others hurt a lot.

When the ordeal was over Amy fell down from the makeshift bed she was using, she landed on her hands and flipped herself back up.  
Kain looked at her and smiled.

"Good, your slug has repaired the damage and put itself in synch with your nervous system. Now tell me Amy how you feel?"  
"Amazing" was the only word the woman could utter and it didn't do how she felt any kind of justice.

"Okay, come on, let's go help Delta." Said Kain, he could see her face light up with the chance to do something and he had to hide a smile, it was the same with him when they implanted him with his first king slug, the others they put in him took a few moments to fall in synch.

"Amy, don't overexert yourself if you use your plasmids okay, I know it feels like you have power beyond limit but believe me it is not true." The woman took what he said to heart as he took her hand gently.

They both vanished from the lab and reappeared at the entrance of 'Fontaine Futuristics' Amy immediately jumped back and eyed the area, Kain was tempted to laugh but didn't, they walked inside the big building.

Neither could believe their eyes, 'Fontaine Futuristics' had always been a clean, maintained area but it didn't even look like a building interior, it was more like a warzone, there were scorch marks everywhere and rivets lodged into the walls, roof and ground.

Neither could believe the sight and they both started to look around for any sign of their friend but their heads were hurting as they found signs of him, literally everywhere.

"Kain what the hell happened here?"  
"Well if I had to take a guess either Delta has an addiction to a monkey running around somewhere, or he was in for one of the toughest fight ever with an advisory that rivaled him in almost every way."  
Amy sniggered at the thought of Delta chasing a monkey around all this time but was quickly silenced.

There was someone coming, it's footsteps were heavy and solid, big daddy style steps, they both flung around and saw an Alpha Series big daddy, it's armor was badly damaged but the man itself was still kicking.

"Delta?" asked Kain as he pointed his palm to the person.  
The person started to 'speak'  
"No time to explain, another Alpha Series is around here, it is making my life hell, doesn't understand how to die, need your help."

Amy didn't understand and stayed prepared to fight but Kain lowered his hands and nodded his hands.  
"it's him, watch out, there's a second Alpha Series skulking around here somewhere."  
The woman hesitated but said okay before lowering her hands.

The reunited trio were hunting for their enemy methodically, but no matter where they looked it just seemed to be gone, even when Kain trapped the enemy in a sealed room, when they charged in it was gone.

"Okay what the hell is happening here? Big daddy's don't just vanish into thin air like that." Barked Amy as her frustration started to resurface.  
"Not unless they somehow got the Houdini plasmid, in which case this certain enemy could be anywhere in seconds. We need to box him in and attack from multiple angles, try to keep his chances of escaping to a minimum." Said Kain as he looked at Delta.

"Any ideas?"

Delta shook his head, every idea he has tried the replica was able to find a way to counter. He was fighting himself after all.

"I don't like these odds, if this Alpha Series can cut up a situation like you can then every step we take is a potential death trap."

They all just stayed together thinking but Amy felt something, a watchful eye, when she turned to the entrance she saw him, the Alpha Series was standing right there at the entrance, holding a launcher, it was set to grenades and was very ready.

"DUCK!"

Everyone saw why she suddenly screamed and ducked, Delta even slammed a table on its side and used it as a makeshift shield.  
There came no attack, no grenade explosion, when they looked at the entrance again they saw it was gone.

"What the heck was that?" asked Amy but Kain seemed to be processing something.  
"psychological warfare, it's trying to break our moral by showing it can creep up on us and even have his drill spinning up behind our ears and we won't even know it's there."

"_But why did it just run away, why did it not attack, for it to be that close without us realizing until Amy shouted, he could have fired on us and be over with it, there is something out of place here."_

Amy brought Kain out of his trance and they all carried on their search.


	13. The BIG DADDY

The group of three had been hunting their invisible adversary for days, he gave a new meaning to elusive as it seemed like he was simple made out of smoke and mirrors.

There were times when they were so close to finding him that Kain could almost smell a hint of fear coming from him and then there were other times when his whale-like calls woke them from their sleep.

Kain couldn't understand it though, sometimes they walked into what were clearly traps but the traps were never sprung, the only time that they were really attacked was when Delta was a bit away from them and then the Alpha Series was only attacking Delta directly, whenever they got involved it ran and always seemed to get away or vanish completely.

Amy was getting frustrated at the hit and run cowardice that the Alpha Series was showing them and Delta was quiet about it, despite it all though Kain could see that the enemy was really getting to them, Amy was becoming more reckless, Delta was less careful and as much as he wanted to deny it he himself knew that it was affecting him to, he was also becoming more reckless and restless.

They saw a fresh trail left behind from the enemy, it led off to the main room, when they reached it however they saw him there, everyone opened fire on the enemy and only after they stopped it started to laugh and run off again.

It was different now though, Amy saw it this time, she couldn't put her finger on it, there was just a different way that it was running; she ignored it, thinking that it was the damn mind games that the enemy was playing with them all.

They ran down the corner that the enemy took and surprise, surprise, it was nowhere to be found.  
"DAMNIT! WE ALMOST HAD HIM!" screamed Amy as her frustration finally overcooked, even Delta punched his fist through the one wall, the sudden act however caused an alarm to go off and they were forced to fight security bots because of vandalism.

Even Kain himself had to admit that it felt good being able to kill something instead of shooting at smoke. Amy laughed for a moment then started to search the bots for ammo.

They all had been hunting most of the day, Kain only teleported away to get them food every once in a while and they were very grateful since he also came back with more ammunition.

After their meal the group headed to a small, sealed off room with only one entrance and took shifts to sleep.

It was right there between the shifts of Amy and Kain that it happened, the walls started burning, but it wasn't a usual fire, there was a message written in burning oil on the walls.

"FIND ME IN THE MAIN ROOM TOMORROW MORNING. IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"

There was a nice skull picture burning as well, none of them could get any sleep that night after they had stopped the fire from spreading.  
Kain went to find a bathroom shortly after and returned only after a long time.

When morning came they were all reloaded and ready for anything, they walked straight to the main room and true to his words, there it was, the enemy Alpha Series was standing in the center, he seemed to be waiting.

"Delta you the right."  
They didn't even try and question the fact that Kain might have let the enemy know where they will be coming from.  
They all attacked and when they believed they succeeded in killing it Delta took several steps back, aiming his weapons as the duo.

"Delta what is this?" asked Amy as she took a defensive stance.

There came no answer as the man started to squeeze the trigger of his gun, neither Kain nor Amy could react in time, even with their enhanced reflexes.

Several sounds of bullets hitting metal came from between them and Delta, the armor of the big daddy they had killed moved faster than they ever could, blocking every round.

"NOW!" Screamed Kain as he covered Amy from what was to come.

The big daddy armor exploded outwards, several shards blew into the Alpha Series that had fired on them, a man holding a frost covered drill leaped down from the top floor onto the Big daddy and forced the drill into the head of the wounded Alpha Series, he pulled his hand out and landed on the ground in front of the big daddy before taking the rivet gun of the man and shooting him with his own weapon.

The strange man jumped back and despite all the damage the armored man had taken it was still alive and was going to attack them, the stranger reacted first by ripping the drill out with telekinesis and lobbing a grenade into the suit.

It was a very deep bang as the suit contained most of the explosion.  
Kain pulled away and let Amy look but it wasn't what they expected.

Just when the stranger thought he had won the armored figure reached for the shotgun it had with a strong hand.

"WHAT THE HECK! IS HE INDESTRUCTABLE!?" shouted Kain.  
The stranger smiled at the thought and taunted the supposedly indestructible man.  
The big daddy charged him but the man ripped an entire section of the train rail off and forced it through the big daddy with another volley of telekinesis.

Even Kain was awe struck at the spectacle before him, the big daddy was in every and all definition dead, it was even ripped apart as the train rail forced it into the air and yes it tried to claw its way to them.

The stranger couldn't not admire the persistence of the man as he picked up a belt of grenades and put them all inside the suit, there was a bigger bang and the entire suit exploded this time.

Amy watched Kain and the stranger with confusion and fear. When the man tore a piece of the wall paper off she saw an empty Alpha Series big daddy suit, the Greek symbol delta was on its left hand, when she saw him put the suit on she knew who he was but still couldn't fathom how Delta is such a danger, Kain couldn't even swallow as he tried to accept just how weak he was in comparison to Delta or any of the Alpha Series, he looked back at where the imposter was once upon a time.

"mother of mercy, what the hell were they thinking making me to kill rogue big daddy's and sisters, if I even tried to kill that guy he'd be peeing circles around me and be half asleep, just what the hell ARE YOU DELTA!?"

Delta looked back them before putting his helmet on, he smiled and made his gestures before pointing to his mark. "I am a prototype protector, one of an old and stopped Series, what am I? I am Big Daddy Delta."

Kain just gave up at the thought of ever trying to attack Delta if he messed up, Amy smiled and started to laugh, Delta joined in and Kain himself after a few moments.


	14. Never easy

After Delta's ordeal with his copy cat, the whole section inside 'Fontaine Futuristics' was a cake walk, there were a few splicers and a few bots that bugged them, a few problems with Gil Alexander himself, the man was a genius but it doesn't seem like he's all upstairs anymore, heck they even had to go down to a dark section of poor Gil's mind with recordings left behind by the old Gil, the sane Gil.

Everywhere they went it was a subtle request that they kill what he is now and Amy was more than willing to do it, Gil is one of the men most responsible for the conditioning of the little sister and despite helping Sofia to break Eleanor's condition she just couldn't forgive him, saving one girl doesn't allow him to be wiped clean of the dozens others that he messed up.

Even as they crawled through the dark sections of 'Fontaine Futuristics' there was an unnerving feeling that none of them could deny. It was difficult for everyone except Delta to progress in the dark so the other two waited as he went searching for the main generator.

"So um, Kain, where do you want to go after all this?" asked Amy.  
"huh?"  
"well are you going to stay in rapture or are you going somewhere?"  
"I, I never really thought about it to be honest, I just kind of kept pushing it to a side, thinking I'll deal with it when I get Delta and Eleanor together, why?"  
"No real reason, I was just curious."  
"okay, hay, I guess it's a good thing we could find you a big sister helmet isn't it?" mocked Kain as he saw that the woman had taken it off and hooked it to the little sister cage on her back, ready to be used in a moment's notice.  
"I guess."

There was something off in her mood and he could hear it.  
"Hay, you alright?"  
"I don't know Kain, I just don't know."  
"Tell you what, the first thing I'm doing when I get that guy to Eleanor is take you with me to France, how's that sound?"

Amy looked back at him and asked him if he was really going to, when he said yes she grabbed him and kissed the man passionately, Kain was shocked by her sudden action.

If whales could clear their throat then Delta was doing it right now.

They both were startled by him and slightly embarrassed but the silent giant only shook his head and 'spoke' with Kain.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment then that was it, but you were going nowhere so I decided to put you out of your misery, just flip the switch there to activate the power."

The man didn't know where to put his head anymore and just did as Delta asked.

The lights came on and they all saw, something in a large tank in the center of the room, it swam away before they could get a good look at it.

"Whatever you saw, that was indeed me, look I don't have much time, you need my genetic key to gain access to the labs where Eleanor is being held, there is only one way to draw me out and that is with the ADAM infused plant life growing here, the slugs feed off the stuff and it seems like the only thing I crave now, there is a sample of the plant you need to find next to this recording."

All three looked at the recording device and didn't even want to think on how it knew when to start playing, Amy picked a large flower and they could smell the ADAM coming from the plant.

"Words of a dead man, great so first we have Sofia out to kill me and you, we have splicers from across rapture trying to kill us, the security system is trying to kill us, there was that whole incident with your stunt double and I still don't even want to try and think how it could still be moving after that first grenade you put into it, now we have a bleeding ghost giving us orders and begging us to kill his living, insane self, did I get everything?" asked Kain.

Delta started to move his fingers around like he was counting then still reminded him of the incident with father Wales and the pain chemical he nearly drowned in.

"Right thanks for reminding me Delta, oh and I mustn't forget the whole mind game you played with us and your stunt double, that was really disturbing, shows you have a sense of humor where your double didn't, now we gotta find plants, PLANTS!"

Amy and Delta laughed as they followed Kain's train of thought.

"Come on, no use complaining, we can fit through the vents and ducts but Delta can't so we need to do this, besides you can show me some of that, killer gene you got."

Amy's argument was tempting to Kain and she spoke with such a seductive tone of voice Delta shook his head as the man said ok, Kain was suckered into something that was very dangerous by a woman again.

"_First Eleanor got him to bring me back and now show suckers him into carrying, poor guy"_

The trio walked through the remains of the building and got most of the plants, there were a few places that Delta stopped and took a moment to remember or to smash a bad memory.

When they had gathered all of them they headed back to the main room and found what looked like a bowl with a shredder above it.

They put the plants in slowly and could see the machine slicing them apart, letting the precious liquids from the plants drip down into the bowl.

"Okay, now put that into the disperser over there and be ready, I have a bad feeling about this." Said Kain as Delta picked up the bowl carefully.

He did as told and Kain's sense of danger was spot on, the moment Delta had poured the liquid into the machine the mad Gil Alexander was able to convince all the local splicers to attack them, it was a short fight.

"NO! I must resist, but you MONSTERS won't be a problem in the next few moments." Shouted the mad man as two figures dropped from the ceiling.

Delta sighed and the other two couldn't believe it.

Two enemy Alpha Series big daddy's were there and about to attack, Delta wondered how he was going to sucker himself out of this one.


	15. Beast

There was something strange happening and Amy knew it, their enemies didn't attack, they were, watching them.

Kain pulled out a shotgun and aimed at the one but he didn't fire, not yet, even Delta hesitated as he aimed at them.  
"Well what are you fools waiting for, would you kindly KILL THEM!" barked Gil Alexander.

The pair charged Delta first, unaware of what Kain was and seeing Amy as an ally, that was unfortunately their downfall.

Delta had lifted up a large slab of the floor with telekinesis and used it to absorb the sudden impact from the duo's charge, Kain formed a massive ball of fire in an attempt to melt their armor off and Amy attacked with whatever she had.

Kain's attack was less then satisfying, the duo had been completely able to resist the blazing heat and their armor was only darkened. Amy's attacks didn't have much success either but Delta only lifted the one up and threw it into the other, gaining enough time to show his friend the few weak spots they needed to exploit while he kept them busy.

The viewport and I.V. ports.

They all attacked the enemy duo but were failing miserably, Kain was flung to a side and slammed hard on a wall and Amy was being shocked repeatedly, only Delta himself seemed to be making any kind of progress as he attacked and dodged.

As Kain got back up onto his feet he saw a Gatherers Garden machine and it was working.

"Amy, I have an idea, assist Delta in keeping them busy."  
The woman didn't have time to ask why, nor did she try, she was still angry at being deceived by the last Alpha Series, it took her a moment to break free from the electrical convulsions and attack again but she made sure not to be hit again.

Kain ran to the machine as fast as he could and when he arrived he started to input a series of numbers on the keypad.

"KAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
Amy had barely been able to speak before one of the big daddy's had smacked her across the now helmeted face, despite the helmet absorbing most of the shock she was still slightly dazed and it allowed the other big daddy to zap her again, Delta was only more enraged, he tackled the first big daddy and lifted him high up before slamming him into the other.

Kain had finally finished inputting his mystery code and a bottle rolled out of the vending machine, the liquid inside was a dark black and there were warning everywhere on it.

"I really didn't want to do this." Said Kain as he used the nearby syringe to inject the liquid into him, he had barely injected it and the plasmid took effect, he let the bottle drop and his hands were shaking.

The bottle fell slowly, during its decent Kain's flesh was torn and ripped open, his bones cracked and reshaped, small pieces of metallic shards started to grow from the wounds.

The bottle connected with the ground and shattered, by then Kain let loose a beast's howl and attacked the big daddy's with tooth and claw.

Amy and Delta could barely see him, he had became a shadowed blur as the man zipped past them and attacked the big daddy's but even though they couldn't see him, they could clearly see the damage he was causing, the armor of the big daddy's were being sliced and shredded apart, the breaks were bloodied and jagged.

One of the big daddy's was able to zap Kain, they could see what he had become.

Kain's flesh was hard and black, his hair itself looked like it was tough as steel, there were spikes everywhere on his body and his hands were sharp, jagged, claws.

When the effects of the zap was over Kain looked at the enemy that harmed him, his eyes were black with red streaks in them like a cat's eye, animal instinct was written in his eyes.

The big daddy tried to zap him again but was too slow, Kain vanished for a moment before reappearing in front of it, his claws had forced their way through his armor and were visible on the other side where they had forced their way free again. He pulled one hand back and cupped the side of the man's helmet before forcing it to a side, ripping the helmet and the head inside clean off the body.

Kain looked back at the other big daddy and walked slower this time his movements were made to inspire fear as the blood dripped from his claws.

Amy shouted his name and Kain turned to look at her, he smiled, showing sharp, filed down teeth similar to a dog, the enemy fired on Kain and he looked back at the big daddy, growling before ripping the enemy limb from limb.

When the bloodbath had ended Kain merely stood over the pool of death made by the two he slaughtered, he was brooding and Amy was the first to disturb him.

She ran to him and grabbed him but the man growled at her.

"Kain? Don't you know who I am?"

The man stood there, silent, Amy tried her best to bring him to his senses but failed.  
"You told Delta once that he was a better man then you ever were, is that true?" she asked as a tear started to form.

Kain looked at her but it was different, like there was a shadow over his eyes.

"You told me you'd take me to France, I was hoping we could walk together through Paris, but I was a fool to have hopes, I'm just a monster and belong down here"

Delta looked away for a moment as he also remembered feeling like a monster that didn't belong anywhere but when he looked up he remembered that he wasn't a monster and had a place to go.

Amy grabbed Kain and cried on his shoulder, Delta immediately held his weapon ready to shoot through the head of Kain if he attacked her but quickly lowered it.

"No, you're not a monster, and it's perfectly fine to have hopes." Said a voice.  
When Amy opened her eyes she saw Kain had reverted back to his old self, the only difference was his eyes, they were still as a few moments ago.

Delta was about try and tell Kain that he was naked while Amy was looking away abut they suddenly saw Gil Alexander swim back up to consume the liquids they injected into the tank earlier.

He was a sad man deformed and having his entire mind slowly break down, even Amy felt slightly sad for him.

Kain noticed he was naked as a passing wind slapped his back and sent a chill down his spine, Delta 'laughed' as Kain suddenly ran from Amy, frantically trying to get some clothes on.

"Wait, you were naked!?"  
"Uh, ya, it seems like it." Replied Kain as he found pants that fitted him and a shirt a little further off.  
Delta only smiled as he saw the look on Amy's face, when Kain was done they headed back up to the control panel and made a genetic key.

There came another recording from Gil that told them the switch on the panel would send enough voltage through the tank to kill him, he begged them but the grotesque mass of meat in the tank begged them no to and said he'd stay in the ocean.

Delta stepped back and Kain asked Amy what she would do.

"if you asked me that when you met the real me then I would have left him to suffer, this is after all a more, horrible fate but after what I've been through with you guys, put him out of their misery."

Kain flipped the switch and they all saw the massive tank fill seal up, the screams agonizing pain came from the tank but they took the key and left.

"Kain, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"that, thing you became."

"Ah, yes, that, the boys at the lab had some weird name for it but I call it beast, it brings your most savage side to life and, augments it, after you use it, it's a war with yourself, the animal you are and the person you are."

Amy nodded in understanding why he said he didn't want to use it before injecting it into himself.


	16. Promises

It was a long trip for the three but as they entered the lab where Eleanor was being held they were all happy and Delta was anxious to see her again.

When they reached the main hallway they saw Eleanor there, she was asleep in a quarantine chamber, even in the distance Delta could see she was having a nightmare and he could hardly believe how much she had grown from that little girl he use to protect.

"Ah, I must admire your persistence Delta and your stubborn resolve Kain, but I am sorry, I cannot allow you to take away my life's work, please accept this as an act of love."

Two big sisters attacked Delta from hidden locations and five massive brute splicers joined in after a few seconds.

Despite the odds Delta was able to survive the battle and still helped Kain to break the big sisters conditioning.

"Ah, I see, forgive me for taking you so lightly Delta, I am foolish to think that you had survived all this time and die from that little ambush." Said Sofia's voice as Delta entered the decontamination chamber.

"But you see Delta there was one thing about the bond that you and Eleanor share that you had failed to take into consideration."

The countdown on the chamber was taking forever and they could see that Sofia was in there with Eleanor, when Delta looked back he saw that Amy was unconscious and being dragged away by a big sister, Kain was nowhere to be seen.

"Forgive me Eleanor for what I must do."

Delta turned around and looked at Sofia in time to see her take Eleanor's pillow and suffocate her with it. Delta's conditioning kicked in and his body started to fail, by the time the countdown was done and he stepped inside all he could do was fall on the ground, the last thing that Delta saw was Eleanor fall on the ground next to him.

When Delta woke he saw that Sofia had him strapped down to a chair, the bindings weren't very strong but he didn't have the strength to break them either.

"Do not allow anyone in here, this is how it must be, subject Delta must die naturally, otherwise he will merely be revived at the nearest Vita-Chamber." Said Sofia as she saw that he had woken.

"Out of your suffering paradise will be born Delta, forgive me and remember, I do this out of love."

As Delta sat there he thought that Sofia had a really sick and twisted sense of love.

Hours had passed and he could feel it, his heart was starting to pump less and less, he was not going to come out of this one, even if he could break free of his bindings he didn't have the strength to stand, let alone fight.

"A man chooses, a slave obeys. The strong rule over the weak. It's life Delta." Said a voice, it was rough and almost struggling.

Kain came into view, his beast plasmid was active but he was still able to speak, barely.

"So tell me Delta, are you a man that chooses to live or a slave that obeys death? Are you strong and rule over the weak or are you the weak and is ruled over by the strong? "

Delta used what little strength he had to move his hands.

"I am a man, not a slave, I and strong, not weak."

Kain laughed and asked him a different question.

"Are you a weak, pathetic, purposeless splicer or are you a hardened big daddy?"

"Neither, I am Alpha Series, my name is Delta."

Kain smiled and reverted to his human state.

"That's the right answer, now hold on, I'll get you back up and going"

Kain injected Delta with a dark red liquid, it was almost black but was just slightly tinted red.  
"relax, it's not beast, it's just a little something you need."

Delta's head exploded with pain, it felt like someone was scraping out parts of his brain with a rusty old spoon.

"Just don't give up, remember why you are here, Delta? Can you hear me?" asked Kain as the man started to shake in the chair from the pain, the bindings didn't hold long and Kain had to force the man down.

Delta couldn't hear or think anything, the pain was all that filled his thoughts, it was like a blinding white light that just kept growing and growing.

"_WHAT HAVE I DONE!"_

Delta's sight also went white.

When the light was gone he saw himself in a large white emptiness, there was only him, when he turned around Delta saw Eleanor on a bed. She was having another nightmare.

He ran to her, When he was right over her his voice obeyed as if it was undamaged, he called her name to try and wake her up.

"Eleanor wake up, it's me." Still nothing.

"Eleanor, I promise you, I will get you out of here, the rapture nightmare will end for you, I will give you the sun"

The sleeping woman seemed to calm down at his promise like the dream had turned into something better.

"I will not rest until you are free of rapture."

When Delta got up and backed away Eleanor started to speak.

"the angels have watched over you and brought you back to me, don't disappoint them."

"I won't, I promise you that."

Just as he had said that Delta's vision was taken by light again.

When his sight returned Delta saw that he was back in the room Sofia had left him in, the pain was gone and his strength had returned.

"Finally, now how you feeling old man?"

Delta stretched a little and looked at Kain before making his gestures.

"Like I can take on the world again, come on, I have a promise to uphold."

"Ha, okay, look me and Amy are trying to find the pieces of a big sister suit for Eleanor, after that whole Suffocation thing her body will be weak."

"Okay, hurry it up, I'll be waiting with Eleanor."

Kain turned around to get into the nearby vent.

"Oh I'm sure you will, just don't kill everyone, I got a score to settle with some of those big sisters."

Before Kain jumped through the vent he called Delta again.

"Hay old man, it's always good to have a backup plan don't you think?"

Delta smiled before finding his weapons in the room next door.

"_Don't worry baby, I'm, coming." _


	17. Reunited once more

Delta was angry, angry at Sofia, for having put him through hell, for having put Kain through hell, for having put Amy through hell but most importantly for having experimented on her own daughter and putting Eleanor through hell. As he walked through the corridors of the building he made it clear that he was there, bodies weren't just littered everywhere, they were turned into horrifying signs that he was coming for revenge.

Sofia had been getting reports of him having broken out and the reports she was getting at his brutal messages to her even made the woman flinch in fear but she only planned out her next move while sending more and more against Delta.

Despite everything Delta was not going to be stopped, even when he was attacked by some of the more modern big daddy's he didn't allow his conscious to get the better of him as he fought them off.

When he reached the main hall there was a surprise waiting for him however, Amy and Kain had found all the gear for a big sister suit and put it down near the decontamination chamber but the duo themselves were locked in combat with, something.

It looked similar to what Gil had turned into but it was more of a perfect mixture of that deformed abomination and Kain's beast.

The pair were attacking it relentlessly but they were getting nowhere even with Kain in his beast state they were only able to keep it busy.

"_I can't open up that room with this thing here, if it even gets close enough to Eleanor to cause her harm, my heart won't be able to handle it, no, we need to kill this thing here and now."_

Delta held his drill tight and started to electrify the ice that grew over it.

When an ark of energy bounced back to his other hand the man charge forward and forced the drill through the creature.

Delta took a moment to rip the drill free and grab the creature.

Kain saw the signs of what was to come and grabbed Amy in her charge, pulling her back.

"Let me go!"

"Trust me, you do not want to be near him right now."

It happened, Delta's body was bathed in a thick coat of energy, the beast was able to break free from his grasp and step back.

The duo went one on one for hours, neither wining over the other, whatever attack Delta made the beast seemed unaffected by it and whenever the creature harmed Delta the coat of energy over him healed the wounds.

Eventually the beasts wounds got the better of it however and Delta was able to grab it again, the energy that coated him headed straight to his hands and started to ark between them.

Kain had heard of a plasmid that could do what happened to Delta and he also heard that the plasmid had a very powerful offensive state.

The energy that was covering Delta's hands surged through the beast and quite literally made it explode from the sheer amount of power.

Delta was breathing heavy, his anger was for the moment satiated, when he walked back to them they saw that the body parts and blood of the enemy was burned off him.

"Kain, what the hell was that?" asked Amy.

"it, it was a failed version of me."

Delta could see the man's disappointment and 'asked' what happened.

"unlike a big daddy that can be made from any man and unlike a big sister that is just a fully grown little sister, someone like me, a Kain, has only a one million against one chance of actually surviving, if we don't then it results in near instantaneous death but if don't die and still fail to recover, we turn into, those things, I was a lucky one to survive and still recover."

Delta nodded his head and said he was sorry.

"Don't be, they aren't alive anymore, not really, they are monsters in the truest sense, beast was made from their unstable DNA."

Amy comforted him for a moment but he told her to stop and picked up the big sister equipment.

The trio walked into the decontamination chamber and waited patiently, when the countdown was finished they headed into the room Eleanor was in.

Delta could hardly believe it, he was finally with her again; his hands were shaking as he brushed a stray piece of her hair back into place.

Eleanor felt the disturbance and woke up, she nearly punched the armored figure above her but he grabbed her in a hug instead.

"He's really glad to see you again Eleanor, I mean heck he's been through hell and back just to see your face one more time." Said Kain as he put the suit down next to her.

"Father?"

Delta cried inside his armor as Eleanor called him that, the woman herself realized quickly it was him and returned the hug in full while Kain and Amy stood waiting.

When Delta was able to regain himself he broke the hug and stood back up, Eleanor fell trying to follow him but he caught her and Kain told her to put the suit on.

When she heard Kain again she looked him straight in the eyes, it was a sharp look.

"Last time I trusted you, you electrocuted him, what makes you think that I would even trust you?"  
"Because girl, your plan to bring him back lacked one thing, the chamber recognized him as dead but the period of time that passed made it so that the machine classified it as natural death, I had to zap him and make the machine pick up the memory of his death and revive him fully, plus if I did betray you then why did I bring you him and a big sister suit?"

She didn't want to, Eleanor didn't want to trust him, he had brought about so much pain for her when he zapped Delta with her watching but she couldn't deny it, she had to give in and accept the fact that Kain was indeed a friend.

"okay, this is all very touching but miss you need to put on the suit so we can get out of here" said Amy.

Eleanor did as asked and the men had the decency of looking away while Amy helped her to put it on.

When they were done Amy said so and the two turned around, Delta hated the fact that Eleanor had to be encased in armor, had to hide that beautiful face until she had enough strength to carry on without it but he helped her to her feet regardless of what she looked like.

"These suits always did remind me of you father, my knight in shining armor."

The armored man smiled as they walked out of the room.

"Okay, further in there should be a bathysphere that can take use to the surface, let's go." Said Kain as his memory of the place returned.


	18. Hopes

The small group was making considerable progress in Kain's eyes, even in Eleanor's current state she was trying her best to not look weak and be a help when splicers attacked and she was actually a great help but Delta was worried that she might be over exerting herself, even Amy shared his concerns.

"Look, I'm fine, really, let's just get out of here." Said Eleanor as the trio stopped to make sure she was fine, Amy admired her stubborn resolve and even when Delta tried to keep her out of the fighting the woman surprised them by attacking with as much ferocity as a big daddy and displaying athletic skills similar to a big sister, Kain had to keep reminding them that she is in some sense a big sister since her slug was never removed.

Whenever Eleanor thought of it she looked away and Delta could see that she saw herself as somewhat a freak but he strongly made it obvious to her that she wasn't.  
Even Amy told her she wasn't some kind of a freak because she had a slug in her.  
"Look, if you are a freak because you have an ADAM slug inside you then me and Kain are also freaks since we have ones inside us as well."  
"Really?"  
"Yes I was implanted with several of them and I put one in Amy to save her life, so stop moping about being a freak just because you have something inside you that others usually don't, if you don't then I'll ask you to do me a favor."

Eleanor asked him what and he told her to look at Delta.  
"Tell me, is he a freak? He has things inside him that others don't, heck he can't even speak like a normal person with that ruined voice box of his."

Eleanor looked at Delta and snapped back immediately stating clearly "NO!"

"Exactly, now stop moping, the moment you think yourself a freak then you're also calling Delta a freak, remember that."

The group kept walking onwards with Delta and Eleanor at the back and the other in the front, Amy had taken her helmet off earlier to get some fresh air.

"I didn't know you could do that Kain, how did you know that would work?" asked Amy in a silent whisper so Eleanor couldn't hear it.

"Simple, I worked with the little sister a lot and I have spent a lot of time with Eleanor, enough to safely know what works and what doesn't if you want a result from her."

Amy thought about it for a moment and asked if he would ever try and convince her into something in the same way.

"What you? Never, I would never have dreamed of it, but now that you mention it I do need a-" said Kain as he started but Amy gave him a light jab in the ribs.

"Okay, okay, it was just a joke." Answered Kain as he kissed the woman.

Eleanor saw it and gave a sideways glance to Delta, the man didn't see her look at him and she tried to refocus her thoughts to the here and now, she was having a hard time at it however.

Delta noticed out of the corner of his eye how Eleanor's mood changed shortly after the two in front of them had kissed.

"_She has always been alone, well, except for the occasional visit from Kain and her mother and the little sisters that always went to play with her but she was in truth always alone, I've been through hell only recently but Eleanor, she has been living in hell for the past ten years, oh my little girl, don't worry anymore, soon we can all wake up from this nightmare."_

The resistance was starting to worry Kain, it was light, heavy in truth but compared to what they had experienced earlier, the resistance was light, almost as if what they were fighting was little more than the rabble of rapture, he brushed it off as being paranoid.

"Now was it a right, left, right? Or a left, right, left?" asked Kain aloud as they reached a crossroads.

Everyone looked at Kain and was angry.

"Just kidding, come on, it's this way." Joked the man as he turned left.

Amy slapped him playfully and the man laughed as he raised his hands up to 'surrender.'

Eleanor had watched the two ever since they saved her, they had something that she envied, something that she knew was taken from the moment she was forced to become a little sister.

The duo in front had a good, strong relationship.

Delta looked at her for a moment after realizing that there was a strange feeling coming from her.

Eleanor had given him another sideways glance but there was something in the glance that made Delta feel uncomfortable.

Delta started to snap his fingers and Kain turned around, stopping them.

"Ya? What's up?"

Delta gave Eleanor a sideways glance of his own before 'speaking.'

"cool it on the romance, Eleanor has been watching you two for a while and she's starting to give me a strange look of her own."

Kain laughed out loud and instead of using his voice in front of the women with them he used the same gesturing method Delta did.

"Oh really? Sure WE'LL cool it, but I think you might want to keep your distance, remember that although she was your little sister once, she has grown up and has all the memories of Rapture's finest, so I think she might start to long for the touch of her 'knight in shining armor', remember to sleep with your eyes open and your suit on big boy."

Kain had barely finished his last gesture before laughing again as Delta took a few steps away from Eleanor and showing he was going to beat him to with his own fists.

"Cool it Delta, come on, the Bathysphere should be right down here."

Amy and Eleanor gave the two men a strange look but Amy saw the hints of what the two said, when she put the pieces together she gave Kain a good solid slap to the head.

"Hay, what did I do?" he asked in confusion.

"That is for what you implied to Delta, you should know better you fool; Eleanor might understand those gestures fool."

The thought didn't really cross Kain's mind until Amy told him, when he did he looked back to Delta as they entered a large room.

"Oops."

The two men eyed Eleanor for any hint that she understood what they were talking about, when they found none both exhaled in relief before looking to the Bathysphere.

"there it is, now let's get out of here."

The lights went off for a few seconds and Eleanor heard some fighting going on but when the lights came back on two big daddy's grabbed her.

She saw that everyone was being held by big daddy's, Kain was unconscious and Amy was solidly pinned down but Delta himself was being held by at least five of the big daddy's, everyone of them were Alpha Series.

"Hello Eleanor."

Sofia lamb came into view, smiling.


	19. Pain

Delta eyed Sofia, hatred and rage, those were the only things that he gave the woman

The slugs in Kain were quick at work and the man had regained consciousness but that was about it, the slugs were repairing extensive damage to his body, despite everything he was able to say one word.

"Bitch."

"I am forever sorry for what I must do now Eleanor but you brought this upon yourself." Said Sofia as she looked at a big sister that came into view and nodded.

The big sister nodded as well before walking over to Kain, everyone watched with horror as she tore out his teeth, one by one when she was done the big sister proceeded with carving off Kain's flesh and bursting his eyes open.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Eleanor but Sofia gave her a stern look.

"You have brought this on him yourself Eleanor, I know that it was you that sent him to revive Delta, for that alone you must suffer."

When the gut wrenching torture was almost over Amy was able to break free, the woman attacked the big sister but her captor only retook his prey and held her tighter this time.

"What a pity, you were a fine specimen but you have been corrupted by the self, you must be taught the error of your ways before we allow you to return to what you were before."

The torture that was inflicted on the woman was far more harsh and when it was over she only lay there, her mind was shattered into a million pieces.

Eleanor was crying herself to death, she knew her mother was capable of being a monster but never ever in her life did the thought of such, hellish acts, Eleanor looked up to her mother and saw in her not a person, a true monster.

"Now, remove the armor of Delta, it is time that you, who have accepted the self, to see how foolish you were."

The big daddy's were having a real battle to remove Delta's armor by force but even Delta didn't have what it took to break free.

"Subject Delta, you have taken my life's work, my legacy and twisted it, perverted it, ruined it, I gave her freedom of self, she was to be a true utopian, but what did you give her Delta? Look at her."

Delta fought hard to hide his deformed face but Sofia grabbed it and forced him.

"Look into her eyes and tell me, what did you give her?"

Delta did as told and looked straight into Eleanor's eyes and she into his.

Eleanor didn't know what to expect, she had heard and seen some of the effects of heavy ADAM use and splicing but Delta's face didn't match anything like that, it was hardened and had a leathery texture about it but it wasn't really that different from any other face she had seen.

She had heard of how a man named Fontaine had used a massive amount of ADAM and wasn't truly deformed, his body had been changed that was true but he didn't have the same side effects that the usual splicers exhibited, it had a 'stronger' look to it and despite the brownish, wood-like texture of his skin he hadn't changed, when she looked at Delta she wondered just how much ADAM he had inside him.

"Do you see it Delta? She is looking you over, I was able to remove the self from her but you forced it into her again."

The man looked at Eleanor and smiled before looking back at Sofia, he spat in her eye.

After she had removed his spit Sofia looked back at Delta.

"Defiant till the end, I never expected anything less from you, even when you have lost you will not give up, take a look around Delta."

He did.

"Tell me what do you see? What I see is the pain and suffering that you have brought with you."

Delta knew that if Kain and Amy didn't go with him then they wouldn't be in the state they were in now.

"Make it hurt." Said Sofia as she looked back at the big sister that had tortured the previous two.

As she walked forward Kain spoke.

"wait, before you go and kill him, let me, let me heal Amy, please."

Sofia watched him for a moment before telling the big daddy's to release him.

"I do not like the thought of anyone in pain, please, with my love, you may heal her."

Kain dragged himself all the way to Amy's body.

"Oh baby, what have I brought down on you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He kissed her one more time, when he did his entire nervous system lit up like it was a severe electrical current running through him, when he broke the kiss it dimmed down and Amy blinked.

"Don't speak, just rest."

Sofia looked back at Delta.

"You bear witness to pain bright on by yourself and my daughter, you were going to die quickly but now I am going to make you suffer for what you have done."

Sofia was true to her words, the torture that Delta suffered had lasted for days, Kain and Amy tried to intervene but their bodies were only broken again, even Eleanor tried a few times to attack the torturer and her mother but a pack of big daddy's attacked her and quickly subdued her.

When it was over Delta could barely continue living, the only thing that allowed his mind to survive the ordeal was the fact that he couldn't ever look weak in front of Eleanor.

Delta fell down, his body broken to the point that even Kain doubted he could ever recover.  
"Now do you see child? You have brought all their pain and suffering upon them all by yourself."

Delta looked as Sofia walked to Eleanor, he tried to move but his arms and legs were torn apart.

"This injection will make you forget all of it, you will forget all the pain and suffering here, you will forget Delta and Kain and the woman with them, you will forget the self, take it."

Eleanor took the injection that Sofia offered her with shaking hands, instead of taking it however she tried to attack Sofia with it, the big daddy's grabbed her before she could even try.

"You disappoint me child." Said Sofia but even through his bloodied eyes Delta saw what happened.  
_"That's my girl."_

"I would have rather that you take this willingly but it seems that it was foolish of me, hold her, break her bones if she tries anything."  
Kain called out and told her that she REALLY didn't want to do that.

Delta heard that last bit over and over

"_IF ANY OF YOU HARM HER THEN I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"_

Eleanor struggled with all her might and seemed to be breaking free of her captors' grasp but they merely changed the way they held her.

Both Kain and Amy shouted at the top of their voices with what strength they did.

"ELEANOR STOP STRUGGLING!"

She refused and they all heard the cracking of her bones, the men that held her did indeed do as told.

Delta heard it and stopped his attempt at moving, both Kain and Amy looked at the body of the near dead man with fear written over their faces as Sofia only came closer to Eleanor's neck.  
"SOFIA!" barked Kain as he looked back at her.

The woman pulled back and looked at him, "What?"

Despite the pain, Kain let a smile loose and spoke. "You really did screw up this time bitch."


	20. Reborn

"_She hurt Eleanor, she told those goons to hurt her if she tried anything and they did, I will not allow her to live, I cannot allow her to live, I will kill her."_

In the dark depths of Delta's mind he heard Kain's voice, it was like an echo.

"You really did screw up this time bitch."

He agreed but in the state he was now Delta couldn't do little more than spout harsh language, barely.

"_You want revenge?" _ asked a voice as Delta's eyes closed shut.

"_Yes, I want revenge, I want to kill that bitch Sofia slowly for what she did."_

"_Then why don't you get up and do it?"_

"_I can't."_

"_No, that's not true, your current body can't."_

Delta knew that the voice was stating a good point, if his body was barely holding together then he would still go and rip Sofia's beating heart from her chest.

"_Do you still want revenge?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_And if I could offer you a new, fresh body, would you take that revenge still?"_

"_Without a second thought."_

"_HA, that is what I needed to hear old friend."_

Something was happening and Delta could feel it clearly.

"_What is happening to me!"_

"_Calm yourself, I am giving you a chance, but for this you must let go of all those petty morals, you must embrace the animal hidden inside you, like you did all those years ago."_

Delta remembered, the lab, there was an incident, the personal called it premature aggression, he knew better.

"_If it gives me half the chance I need to slaughter her than I will gladly embrace it."_

"_Good, remember your rage, the reason why you chose this path and don't look back or face death, or worse Eleanor's own painful death."_

Those last words sealed Delta's decision.  
_"I WILL NEVER ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!"_

Sofia looked at Kain as he started to laugh manically and even Amy was laughing slightly, she didn't understand and looked at the body of Delta.

"Check it."

One of the big daddy's did, he was dead.

"You see, even Delta can die." Answered Sofia as she returned her attention to Eleanor.

"Yes, you're right but there is one thing that you forget Sofia."

She looked back at him, the man was still grinning madly.

"if he was dead then the nearest Vita-Chamber would merely revive him, that is, unless there is something stopping that from happening."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sofia.

"I'm saying that if Delta is really dead then why isn't he gone? Why isn't the Vita-Chamber reviving him? There is only one explanation, something his holding him back, Alive but yet not."

"I Have no time for your insane ramblings, it is clear that your mind has snapped under all the pressure you have been through, shall I end his suffering Eleanor?"

Kain only laughed more at the thought.

"End MY suffering? Oh lady, after what your goons did to Eleanor you'll be begging to be put out of your own misery in a few seconds."

Sofia looked at the big daddy with Kain, the armored figure cut out his tongue.

"He's right you know, oh man, he is so right, ma'am you are going to wish that you had never let your goons lay a hand on Eleanor." Said Amy as Kain still laughed despite the blood in his mouth.

"you do truly desire to die do you not?"

"Oh no, not really, but in a bit you're going to wish you die, I can see it already."

Amy closed her eyes at the thought of what Delta would do.

"Well, then let me make things very clear for you."

Sofia walked to a Kain and took his shotgun before firing it onto delta's body.

"NO!" screamed Eleanor as she saw Delta's head explode.

"that looked kinda cool to be honest, but that won't save you woman." Said Kain as his tongue had grown back.

"You fools cling to a hope that isn't there, to a belief that some man will come swooping down from the heavens and save you, it is time you woke up from your fantasy worlds and accept the truth."

Sofia turned and looked at Eleanor with a cold face.

"Delta is dead and there is nothing you can do to bring him back, it is how it should have stayed ten years ago."

Sofia walked calmly back to Eleanor and took the injection while the big daddy's held Eleanor tight.

"Is that so?"

Sofia spun around to find the owner of the mysterious voice.

"this is going to be sweet, revenge Sofia, cold, hard REVENGE!" barked Kain.

She ignored him and called out for anyone out there to show themselves.

"I agree with you on one thing Sofia, it is truly as it was meant to be, ten years ago."

A shadowed figure appeared in the darkness s, a man, well dressed and rather young.

"Who are you?"

The man only laughed at first.

"well I guess that this new body does make it difficult to remember me doesn't it, maybe this will help."

The man stepped into the light, his face drove a chill down Sofia's spine.

"What will you do now Sofia, I am free of my captors and you still need to pay for having your goons hurt MY little girl."


	21. Defiance

Sofia was stunned, a sea of different feelings was rushing through her now, fear, respect, anxiety, shock, everything was going through her and she could do nothing.

"Kain, can you move?"

The man stood up slowly, it hurt a lot but he was able to after considerable effort.

"Barely, don't worry about it, I still have this."

Sofia saw Kain change and didn't want to believe her eyes.

A few of the big daddy's attacked Kain but he slaughtered them effortlessly.

"Why didn't you use that form earlier?"

"Too weak, slugs were building up a pool of ADAM for a single healing jolt."

"Okay, let's have some revenge shall we?"

Kain smiled at the thought and Sofia ordered everyone to attack them.

It was a shortened battle, Kain had torn limbs off and scattered body parts everywhere, staining the area with blood, sweat and sweet ADAM. The newly formed Delta had a masterful control over his plasmids, he threw out electrical fires, freezing bee stings and a numerous other abilities.

Eleanor couldn't believe that this was her 'father', he was a force of death and destruction that didn't hold anything back against the enemy.

Some of the big daddy's and sisters had gotten close enough to attack him with drill and needle but Delta only resorted to brute strength, mimicking Kain's bloodshed.

Sofia called out and splicers poured in, only adding to the bloodbath that was being committed.

"Kain, get Eleanor and Amy out of here!"

The duo didn't try and resist as Kain headed to them but Sofia grabbed Eleanor before he could and pulled her away.

"DELTA STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

The man looked at Sofia, she was holding the injection from earlier, it was in Eleanor's neck and she was going to force the liquid in at any moment.

He couldn't risk it, if Delta was too slow or was interrupted in anyway then Sofia would inject the liquid into Eleanor or worse, if he got to her and couldn't pull the needle out in time then Delta would be responsible for the murder of Eleanor.

Delta lowered his bloodied hands slowly.

"Let her go Sofia and I promise not to kill you."

The woman only laughed.

"You killed everyone, you killed the rapture family, you ruined my life's work, you destroyed my legacy, you would take my daughter and turn her away from her duties and now you promise not to kill ME?"

"Yes, just let Eleanor go."

"Oh no Delta, I cannot allow you to do that, but I will do this!"

A splicer threw Delta with something, a green globule.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Delta tried his best but he knew, even before Eleanor shouted, he was done for.

Kain only laughed more.

"Delta, close your eyes, the plasmid I injected you with will allow you to break the chains of that mind con-" Kain was interrupted as a brute splicer lifted him high and threw him down hard.

"Now, Delta, rip out your heart and squeeze it till it explodes, I want you to watch, watch closely as your so called father kills himself a second time."

Delta reached at his chest, his fingers dug in slowly.

"_NO! I CANT LET THIS HAPPEN!"_

He felt the beating of his heart and moved closer.

"_NO! Close my eyes, break the chains!"_

He did close his eyes but felt his hand wrap around his beating heart.

"NO FATHER! DON'T DO IT!"

He started to pull on his heart, agonizing pain flooded him.

"_BREAK THE CHAINS!"_

A sigh echoed inside Delta's mind.

"_You fool, you are so pathetic, what did I tell you? Maybe this will help remind you."_

Delta's vision was bombarded with visions from his past, acts of anger, of fury.

"_Maybe you really are incapable of becoming what you must to survive, to allow her to survive."_

Amy watched in fear as Delta started to pull his arm out, Kain was in shock at what was happening in front of his eyes, despite his best efforts, and Eleanor was in pain as she watched her father kill himself a second time.

"I am disappointed in you Delta, maybe this is how it should have always been."

Kain sprinted to Eleanor but he was too slow as he tried to grab the syringe in Sofia's hand, the woman cut Eleanor's throat by accident.

"SOFIA!"

It was over in a second, Delta vanished completely from sight only to reappear with his hand holding the still beating heart of Sofia lamb, he squeezed it until it popped like a water balloon.

"Sorry about that, but you needed a reason to snap, quickly hold Eleanor so I can heal her wounds."

Delta was still breathing rage but when he turned around and saw Eleanor it all vanished as he held her tight.

"Okay, cross your fingers and pray to whatever gods you believe in that this works."

Kain placed his hand on Eleanor's wound, it was an eerie glow that came from him as he pulled his hand back.  
The wound was still clear and the flesh was very tender but it was closed, barely.

More splicers were coming and everyone could hear it.

"Kain take Eleanor with you and Amy, I'll hold them off."  
The man didn't question him as he helped Amy to her feet and carried Eleanor away.

"Don't die Delta, if you die today then I swear I will kick your ass in the next life"

Delta smiled and told him to go.

Delta stared down the hordes of splicers that were starting to pour out from everywhere, it was him alone against them all, one man against the nightmare called Rapture.

"Alright you assholes let's see how you handle me like this."

Kain saw one last time how Delta looked and was awe struck, Delta's body was covered in electrical flames, that was all he could see through the glass before the carrying on through the airlock.

The bathysphere controls were easy for Kain to use and he waited while the vessel was ready.  
A radio signal came from Delta, he told them to leave.

"But-"  
"KAIN GET ELEANOR OUT OF HERE! NO BUT NO NOTHING! YOU GET THAT GIRL THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Kain hated the idea but launched the Bathysphere.


	22. Move mountain and ocean

Kain was having a difficult time to maintain the speed of their ascent while battling the heavy pressures of the ocean but when they finally surfaced he literally just opened the airlock and collapsed on the deck.

Amy went to him as fast as she could but when she reached him she saw he was laughing.

"We made it, we really did make it."

Amy looked back at the now unconscious Eleanor.

"The sudden change in pressure along with everything else must have been too much for her to handle but yes, we did make it."

Kain smiled and looked at Eleanor, when he did the man frowned.

"Not all of us."

"How will she handle it? If we tell her the truth then she will see it as us abandoning Delta, the girl has been through so much, she needs someone that can help her through it, someone she trusts."

"Ya, someone like Delta."

The duo's mood had changed from excited of being free to depressed for having left behind Delta.

"He really did make true on his promise didn't he, he freed her from that place."

"Amy he did more than just that, the man moved mountain and ocean for her, he died and had himself under mind control for a second time, I swear that there is nothing that could, would, or even might have had a chance of stopping him."

They looked at Eleanor again then felt ashamed.

"She'll be hungry, I'll go look for a meal, there has to be something to eat on this rust bucket, you should watch her Kain."

"Ya, I, I guess I should."

Amy walked into the deeper parts of the ship to find some food while Kain moved Eleanor onto a seat to make her comfortable.

"I can't believe it Delta, you really were a better man than I ever was, well old friend, good luck and safe travels."

Eleanor stirred slightly at the mention of the man and Kain tried to wake her up.

"Hay, how do you feel?"

Eleanor woke up and said sore in an absent minded fashion.

"okay, your slug should help to heal your wounds but maybe this will dull the pain a little."

Kain injected her with a first aid hypo, she could feel the drugs working and asked where they were.

"We're on the surface."

"I want to see it."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Eleanor, you need to rest."

"Kain, I want to see it."

The man gave up knowing that he wasn't going to win a fight with her right now.

"Okay, just put your weight on me."

The girl put her arm around his shoulder and they slowly walked outside.

The sun was setting leaving a beautiful orange haze on the waters.

"It's amazing."

They only stood there for what felt like hours, Amy saw it and joined them.

"I would have never thought that it would be so beautiful to just watch a setting sun."

"There's a lot more for you to see Amy, I'll show you everything, that is a promise."

Eleanor looked at Kain and the man knew the question that was coming even before she said it.

"Kain, where is my father?"

The silence only added to the desperation of Eleanor's voice as she walked away from them.

"Where is Delta!"

"Eleanor, He-" said Amy before Kain silenced him.

"I should do it, I am partly the cause of it, and it's my responsibility."

Amy fell silent as Kain took a step forward.

"Where is he?"

"Eleanor, Delta, he, well he-"

"KAIN WHERE IS DELTA!"

"Delta didn't make it, he told me to leave, no, he ordered me to leave."

The girl screamed and bashed her hands against the walls of the bathysphere in denial.

"No! Father why!"

The pair didn't know what to do, and even if they did they both knew that they wouldn't be able to make Eleanor accept it.

"Why did you stay."

Kain looked to the waters, there were bubbles, everywhere.

"One of the domes must have cracked."

The man agreed with Amy and turned to walk to Eleanor.

The waters exploded as a single object was launched out of it.

The strange object landed straight on the deck and everyone except Eleanor took up a defensive stance.

There came a noise from the object, it looked metallic and even sounded metallic.

"OPEN UP!" shouted a voice from inside the object, the entire one section of it blew open and something fast zipped out of it.

"Don't cry baby, please don't cry."

Kain could hardly believe his eyes as Delta was there, standing next to Eleanor.

The girl turned around and could barely believe it.

"Father?"

"Who else do you know that won't stop till you are safe and happy?"

The girl grabbed him in a hug and kissed Delta passionately, the man himself was shocked at it but Amy hid a smile before little sisters started to pour out of the object delta came from.

"I, I just don't even want to think how you got yourself out of this one Delta, I don't want to know a single detail, it's just good to have you back man."

"You said it yourself Kain, the man moved mountain and ocean for Eleanor, and obviously he did a lot more after that." Mocked Amy as the man only gave up and just sat down.

When Eleanor broke the kiss Delta wasn't sure about anything anymore, the girl blushed as he looked at her in shock, she tried to look away but he grabbed her.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you looked at me back down there, besides it's kind of embarrassing to be called Father when I look barely a few years older don't you think?"

Amy and Kain looked back at Delta and was about to call him but the man returned Eleanor's kiss in full before they could utter a single letter.

Author's notes

This fan fiction was a lot of fun to make and was probably my first ever so it will be pretty rusty on a lot of the story lines, I think that by now you have all seen that I'm a hopeless romantic and is in DESPERATE need of tips and advice, if the fan fiction "bioshock : what if" was as fun and enjoyable for you as it was for me then please send me a like with your reviews or even if it's just a small PM, much appreciate it and will hopefully have a new book up and running, suggestions please, it's hard to choose at times what to do.


End file.
